Living with You
by Sura-chan
Summary: Lucy, a regular worker at Fairy Tail Inc. Natsu Dragneel, an Elite. The Elites, are a group of only the best editors, not only are they super smart, they are also good looking. So how did Lucy end up living with Natsu Dragneel and end up getting promoted to the Elites? Will she be able to cope with all the work and good looking guys? And will sparks fly between her and the Elites?
1. Chapter 1

_New story, got the idea from a game xD Some stuff is like similar, but hope you like :) Just though it would be a bit of fun_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing at all._

**Chapter 1**

"Yeah dad," I say as I speed walk as fast as possible in my heels, in a huff, "I'll talk to you later at home, I'm going to be late for work."

I enter the tall skyscraper; the gleaming light reflects off the glass.

I rush to the machine after the entrance and reception desk. _I just made it._

I sigh in relief as I feel around my black purse to get my ID card so I can enter, Oh no, my ID pass...

I left it at home, didn't I?

"Jeez, are you planning on standing there all day?" An agitated voice sneaks up from behind me.

"Sorry," I start as I turn around, "I-"

I freeze in my spot when I see _Natsu Dragneel_. He's one of the higher ups who work in the Elite team - only for the best.

Everyone adores the Elite group and every girl thinks Natsu is cute - including me...

But I've never actually had him spoken to me, even his voice is hot.

"What you staring at?" He says with annoyance, "Move dopey!"

"I-I'm so sorry." I apologize.

He pushes past, ID card above his head, his handsome features twisted in mild annoyance.

He might be good looking and all, but he's so rude! That puts me off straight away.

"Flame head didn't have to talk to you like that." A calmer voice sneaks up from behind me again. Flame head?

"Huh?" I turn in question.

It's another member from the Elite team - Gray Fullbuster.

His expression is a lot kinder than Natsu's.

"Hey." He smiles in a cool way.

"Bad luck bumping into Mr. Moody, first thing." He laughs, "Come on now, after you."

"Thank you." I say as I finally find my ID card. I knew I didn't leave it at home.

Gray is popular with the girls too. Don't even get me started on Juvia...

"Some people around here can seem pretty scary," Gray tells me as we walk side by side.

"You mean Natsu?" I ask.

"Who else?" He laughs.

Then Natsu rushes up to us from nowhere; even though he was pretty far ahead.

"Hey, Ice princess, what are you whispering about?" Natsu says in a way that kind of scares me, "Who's scary?"

Ice princess?

He looks at me - eek!

But I say nothing.

"Look Pinky, you're scarin' her!" Gray points at my nervous face.

"I haven't even done anything!" Natsu raises his voice and glances at me.

"He may seem like a scary guy but really he's just a big baby." Gray sniggers.

"What you say?" Natsu flares at him, "At least I'm not a dam ass stripper!"

"What was that?" Gray glares back at him.

Stripper? What's with the weird nicknames?

I quietly slip away into a tightly crowded elevator. What a squeeze...

I then step on someone's shoe.

"I'm sorry!" I look up to see a black haired boy - Rogue Chenney! Another Elite!

"It's okay." He says quietly.

I try hard to keep my balance but I can feel people pushing me and my back is literally touching his chest. I'm invading Rogue's personal space.

"Sorry..." I whisper again nervously, the stuffiness of the elevator certainly didn't help.

"Okay." He seemed unphased.

The elevator finally opens after the 'Ping' sound.

I hurry out but I'm stopped by my hair getting tugged.

"Ah..." I squint at the sudden prick of the pull.

"Your hair." He starts, "It's caught."

I look to see my hair caught in his button. Was I really that close to him? Gosh this is embarrassing.

"Sorry! I'll just er-" I try to pull my hair; taking no care at all so he can leave.

"Let go for a minute." He says calmly and I obey.

He gentle teases my hair free with his slender fingers.

"There." He says.

"Thanks-" I say but he's already gone, out the elevator.

I hurry out of the elevator and stare at him disappearing down the corridor.

He sure is in a hurry.

"You have a bad morning? Don't tell me it was Rogue." I swivel around in surprise - Sting Eucliffe. No, no he's not an Elite, he just works in the same department as me, "It could have been worse."

"Hey Sting," I greet.

"Blondie, you're gonna be late you know?" Sting smirks.

"Oh-!" I gasp. I can't afford to just stand around.

"Gotta go," He looks at his watch and walks down the corridor, "Catch you later."

"Yeah bye!" I wave as I rush down the corridor.

* * *

"Morning, Lu-chan!" Levy smiles as I reach my desk and computer.

"Hey Levy-chan!" I smile back.

"Did something happen? You seem tired already." She asks.

"Is it that obvious?" I sigh.

"Were best friends, you think it'd go unnoticed?" Levy raises her eyebrows.

"Well no..." I sigh.

"So what happened?" She asks again.

"Just happened to have encounters with the Elites..." I sigh.

Her eyes widen, "The Elites!"

"Did someone say the Elites?" Mira eyes dart around then dashes up to us.

Mira doesn't miss a thing when it comes to the gossip.

"Lu-chan had encounters with the Elites!" Levy tells Mira.

Mira gasps, "How? Where? What? Who?"

"First Natsu..." I mumble.

"Natsu!" I hear other girls squeal as Lisanna, Juvia and other girls begin to surround me

"What's going on here?" SHE stomps over, every step causes the ground to shake and in an instant everyone scatters other than me and Levy.

"Not only do you cause a commotion, but you messed up the figures I asked you to do the other day!" The Chief Editor folds her arms and shouts.

"Sorry Erza ..." I murmur.

"Get it done by lunchtime, you bring it straight to me." She demands firmly, "Is that clear, Lucy?"

"Of course, I'm really sorry." I say over apologetically and she walks away.

"Ooh that was bad...Are you okay?" Levy asks.

"Yeah..." I shrug, "Erza is so scary..."

"She is the boss." Levy nods.

* * *

I wait outside the door the Elites meeting room for Erza since Juvia said she was here.

It must be great working in the Elites team though...

"You're in the way." A voice speaks coldly. I look up and see Rogue standing in front of me, with the door open.

"Sorry, is the meeting over?" I shake out of my daze and as Rogue stares at me silently.

I stare back for moments, unsure of what to do. I let him pass and the door shuts behind him. What's his deal?

"Hey Lucy," Sting peers from behind me, "Saw you gazing at each other!"

"Sting! We were not!" I side glance a frown at him.

"Givin' ya the cold shoulder now, is he?" Sting asks as he places his hands on my shoulders.

I shrug.

"Well why don't you try staring at me instead?" Sting whispers in my ear. I turn around and see his devilish smile.

"Haha, just kidding. See you later, Blondie." He waves and walks away.

"Bye and you're blonde too!" I shout.

"You! Didn't I bump into you this morning?" Gray opens the door and holds it open for me.

"Yeah," I nod and then walk through the door, "Thanks."

"No problem." He says as he walks out after I walked in.

Suddenly someone bumps into me.

"Whoa!" An annoyed voice shouts.

The shock of the collision passes and I notice my blouse is wet.

"Watch where you're going!" Natsu shouts, "You got dam coffee all over me!"

"I'm sorry..." I say, "I didn't see you coming."

"Oh it's _you_." He recognises, "Little Miss _Dopey_. What you doing here?"

I can feel my blood boil.

"That isn't my name." I leer at him.

"Like I give a crap." He grunts.

He's so rude!

I give him an appalled look.

"So answer me?" He demands.

"Hm?" I raise an eyebrow.

"What you doing here?" He sighs.

"I need to see the Chief Editor." I respond.

"Erza?" He retorts, "She left ages ago but you're too Dopey to notice!"

"Oh really?" I frown as I try to turn to the door, "I'll get out of your way then."

"Not so fast." He grabs my arm and spins me around, "I've got coffee on my shirt thanks to you."

I just stare, what does he want me to do? Wash it for him?

"Don't you know how to apologize?" He shakes his head.

"I did before!" I place my hands on my hips.

"Say it again." He narrows his eyes.

"I'm so sorry." I say sarcastically.

"You think you're a little smart ass?" He smirks, "Now take off your clothes."

"Excuse me?" I hawk.

"You heard me." He stares at me blankly.

I try to back up but my back just hits the wall and he grabs my arm.

"Or maybe you'd prefer if I got 'em off?" He smirk devilishly.

"What?! You pervert?!" I shout as I hit his arm to loosen his grip.

"Come on make it quick, I don't like waiting." He persists as he smirk grows wider.

I freeze. Is this what the Elites are like? Just because all the girls swoon over them?

Suddenly he bursts into laughter, "Ha ha! Did you see your face? You thought I was serious!"

"Who do you think I am? That dam stripper?" Natsu continues laughing.

"What?" I stare.

"I was just kidding." He recovers from laughter and hands me a handkerchief, "Wipe it before the stain sets."

"Thanks." I murmur; slightly embarrassed as I wipe my blouse, "But what about you?"

"_Luckily, _most of the coffee when on you." He smiles, "And sorry for teasing you."

"But you better learn how to brush men off, or you're gonna be in serious trouble." He tells me.

"I can manage." I say seriously.

"Calm down woman." He laughs and I move out of the way so he can leave.

I put the handkerchief in my pocket and hurry off to find Erza, though I swear she was in there?

* * *

I get home and see Dad.

"Hello." I greet.

"Hello Lucy, I have something to tell you." Dad says seriously and gestures for me to take a seat.

I wait uneasily.

"I'm getting remarried." He says.

"What?!" I gape as I stand up.

A woman with pink long hair enters.

"You must be Lucy?" She smiles.

I just smile half heartedly.

"Sorry, I know this is sudden for you." She smiles apologetically.

"Do you object Lucy?" Dad's eyes widen.

I look down for a moment.

"No...I just want you to be happy..." I mumble.

"If you need time to adjust we can put it off for awhile?" Dad suggests.

"No no." I shake my head, "I'm fine!"

"You don't mind?" She says in shock.

"My father has been a lot happier lately, probably thanks to you." I smile; masking any doubts inside.

"I'm so glad Lucy, I thought this wouldn't go so well." Dad smiles, "You'll look after her right dear?"

"Of course! I've always wanted a daughter!" She smiles happily.

"You can continue living here, don't worry!" Dad reassures.

"No," I refuse, "It's a good opportunity to find my own place."

"I'm sorry; this is going to affect you a lot?" She looks at me.

"No its fine." I shake my head, "I just want you two enjoy your lives."

"You could live at my house? Since I'll be moving here." She says.

"No no, I couldn't!" I refuse desperately out of kindness.

"Nonsense! You are my daughter! I don't even use that house, dear." She explains.

"But I-" I sigh.

"I just want you to accept me, so please." She insists.

"Okay...thank you..." I accept reluctantly.

Then we all eat dinner together. Well I suppose it won't be too bad.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I take my things over to the house. From the outside it looks pretty good. Nice and big.

I then start bringing my suitcases in though the door, which seemed to be open whilst humming contently. Finally my own place.

I hear a noise and footsteps, I look around.

"Hello?" I freeze and my eyes dart around.

"Huh?" Suddenly someone comes out into the hall way wearing a robe.

"You!" He booms in disbelief.

"Natsu!" I scream.

"Dopey! What the hell do you think you're doing at my house?!" He says furiously, "Are you like a dam stalker!"

"Your house?" I gape, "I'm supposed to be living here!"

"By who? I was never told!" Natsu huffs angrily.

"Wait...are you..." I say with regret, "Her son?!"

"Who? My Auntie owns the house so I'm living here." He says still angry.

"So your my step cousin?!" I scream.

"What?!" He hawks.

"She's getting married, didn't you know?" I ask still shocked.

"Oh yeah, she's getting married, but she didn't tell me _you_ were coming!" He shouts.

"She didn't say you lived here either!" I shout in annoyance.

"Dam her..." He mutters.

"What do we do?" I ask, "I obviously can't live here...with a man..."

"We?" He scoffs, "You're right. There's no way in hell you're staying here!"

"But where do I go?" I say with a worried expression.

"I don't know," He walks up to me whilst shoving me out the door, "Your problem, not mine."

He chucks my stuff out too and slams the door on my face.

"Wait-" I start as I place my hand on the door to try and stop him closing, "Well bye then."

I gather my suitcases which were chucked on the ground and begin wandering around on my own to find a bench to sit at.

Great I have nowhere to live, I can't just go back home now. Things are never that easy. What am I going to do?

I sigh in frustration as I feel tears brimming; threatening to fall.

"There you are!" Natsu comes dashing towards me and grabs my wrist to stand me up.

"What are you doing?" I gasp in shock as he takes my suitcases.

"What do you think?" He looks away.

"You look so lost. I can't leave you." He murmurs uncomfortably.

"Let's go back." He stares at me and my heart stops.

"A-are you sure?" I fumble.

"Just till you find another place." He warns and gives me a stern look.

"Thank you!" I beam. Maybe he's not so bad.

"But you can't tell anyone, especially at work." He says firmly.

I nod.

"It can be our little secret." He flashes a grin.

Then he marches ahead and I run after him.

* * *

I can't believe I'm living with one of the Elites. I'd be lying if I wasn't the slightest bit happy.

I'm glad he let me stay here, hopefully he won't be too bad.

I finish unpacking stuff in my room and walk out.

I see Natsu sit relaxedly in the couch in the living room.

"Natsu," I say.

"What now?" He sighs as he watches TV.

"I just noticed you don't know my name," I say somewhat shyly, "Its Lucy Heartfilia."

"What the hell?" He retorts.

"Huh?" I blink.

"Luigi? What kind of a name is that!" He laughs.

"Lucy!" I correct, "It's not weird at all!"

"Whatever Luigi." He shrugs.

"It's Lucy!" I say angrily.

"Take it easy. Why are you getting so worked up?" He looks at me and shakes his head.

"Ugh..." I sigh. I was wrong. This is a bad idea.

"It's getting pretty late." I say, "What are we gonna eat?"

Suddenly there's a ring at the door.

"Yes!" Natsu exclaims as he rushes past me to the door. Next thing I know he's carrying two pizza boxes to the couch.

"I'm so hungry I could eat a horse!" I smile as I sit to him on the couch.

He gives me a weird look.

"What are you talking about? You ain't getting any." He gives me a look.

"But there are two boxes?" I comment with confusion.

"So? I always have pizza." He shrugs.

"You're going to get fat." I warn.

"Nope," He says taking a deep bite into the cheesy pizza as he stares at the TV, "I work out."

I frown and fold my arms and watch...

He glances at me and I do puppy dog eyes.

"Fine, take some," He sighs so I reach over and take a slice, "Thanks."

"Don't want the sound of your stomach rumbling to interrupt my sleep." He teases.

"Oh whatever!" I roll my eyes.

I glance at the clock. Oh, it's almost nine!

"Oh there's a program I really want to watch!" I say.

"Cool." He says with disinterest; his gaze doesn't leave the TV.

"So...can I have the remote?" I linger expectantly.

"Good luck getting it." He grunts.

I reach over him to try and retrieve it. But he raises it in the air and stares at me, "Listen, maybe we need some boundaries."

"Boundaries?" I resound as I move back.

"Yeah, some rules." He says.

I watch him as he lowers his arm and places the remote besides him again, so I of course try and quickly reach for it but he grabs my arms and holds me down against the couch.

"Let go!" I struggle.

"Number one: I'm the boss around here, what I say, goes." He gazes down at me and I stop struggling.

"Number two: don't interfere with anything I do." He orders.

"Number three: don't tell anyone about us living together," He says firmly as he tightens his hold, "Got it?"

"So just those three?" I murmur.

"Yeah, especially number three; I don't want people to get the wrong idea." He says.

I nod, "Yeah, your girlfriend might not like it."

"What?" He gapes, "I haven't got a girlfriend!"

"But you're an Elite! All the girls adore you." I say with shock, "And the girls in the office said-"

"Office gossip..." He sighs.

"I would never date someone from work, too much hassle." He shakes his head.

"So outside of work? How many do you have? 20?" I ask mockingly.

"What do you mean how many?" He laughs.

"You seem like a guy who likes to play around." I comment.

He just smirks then releases me and stands up.

I sit up, "Where are you going?"

"To bed?" He walks away.

He then stops and turns to me, "You know where everything is right?"

I nod.

He then turns to walk away, "Night."

"Goodnight." I respond.

* * *

"Natsu..." I knock on his room door impatiently, "Natsu..."

It was getting late; he was going to be late for work.

"I'm coming in!" I warn as I enter his room which had clothes lying on the floor. I walk over to his bed.

"Natsu! Get up! You're going to be late!" I yell.

He stirs and sits up, "What—"

"What's with all the racket?" He asks as he rubs his eyes then glances at me, "What are you doing in my room?!"

"You're going to be late!" I shout again.

"Oh crap!" He flings off the blanket and jumps out the bed. Then he starts taking of his shirt.

"Stop!" I say as I turn and blush.

"Get out then." He says without a care. I rush out and recompose myself. I walk out the door since I'm all ready and we shouldn't really go to work together since that will cause suspicion.

* * *

"Morning Lu-chan, how did the move go?" Levy asks. I called her after dinner when Dad told me the news to tell her about everything.

"Yeah, well..." I smile. I hate not being able to tell her about living with Natsu though.

"Juvia didn't know you moved! Where did you move?" Juvia asks.

"Yeah where to?" Mira asks.

Uh oh...

"What you guys gossiping about now?" Natsu sighs as he sneaks up on us along with Gray.

"Gray-sama!" Juvia squeals.

"Good morning!" Lisanna greets them as do the others and then the Elites walk away. But I feel Natsu's gaze on me.

"Lucy, didn't you see Natsu giving you the eye just now?" Mira giggles to me.

"It's not what you think," I sigh in disappointment, "He hates me."

He doesn't have to look at me like. I walk out the office and down the corridor. I glance at the notice board and something catches my eye.

"HUH?" I blink and look closer at the notice board, "That's my name! Why am I on the list?"

The New postings for the Elite team. So why the hell is my name there? I can't have been promoted to the Elites?! And I'm supposed to meet them in the meeting room?

No, no. That's impossible. Just a mistake. Besides I can't work with _Natsu_? I'll be seeing him 24/7!

I rush down to the Elite's meeting room, to try and find Erza and sort this out.

I see Rogue. He just stares at me again.

"Ah Lucy, it looks like you've made it." Erza speaks as she walks into the meeting room.

"Erza! There _must_ be a mistake!" I say with panic.

"Not at all." She shakes her head.

"What? How?" I question.

"I'll explain later. The meeting is going to start soon." She tells me as she walks out.

"Lucy?" A familiar voice calls, I turn around, "Sting?!"

"What are you doing-?" I start, "Don't tell me you got promoted to?"

I must have been so intrigued by my name being on there that I didn't even notice Sting's.

"Yeah. It's cool we got promoted together." He nods as he takes a seat near Rogue so I take a seat next to him. At least I don't feel as badly out of place if Sting's here.

"Doesn't it feel weird though..." I whisper to him. He shrugs.

"Oi Dopey!" Natsu taps me on the head.

"Ow, Natsu!" I moan as I look up at him.

"Pinky, stop bullying her, she's new here." Gray tells him.

"You got promoted." He sighs.

"I know..." I look at him nervously.

"Don't worry you'll be fine." Gray reassures.

"Thanks." I smile.

"And you—"Natsu looks past me to Sting.

"Yep." He smirks and Natsu as an indignant look on his face.

"Don't get too happy because you're on the Elites," Natsu glares at me bitterly, "I don't think you two are anything special, but Erza has her reasons."

"What I'm saying is; you'll need to work hard. No getting the job half-done." Natsu says seriously. He does take his work seriously.

Sting just grunts.

"I understand. But I'm still going to try my best." I nod in determination.

"Hm..." Natsu smirks as he takes a seat beside me. Gray also sits. Jellal also walks in; I haven't really spoken to him.

Erza walks back,

"Alright everyone, as you can see we have two new members, who I personally promoted." Erza starts.

"I'm expecting quality work from you both." Erza looks at Sting and I.

Erza goes on to explain about the different articles we'll all be working, Elites sure do take on a lot of work...Gossip, entertainment, sports, politics, economics.

"Blondie," Sting says with concern, "You okay?"

"I'm fine." I nod, "It's just really different. I don't know if I can keep up."

"I know." He agrees.

"I'll admit I'm surprised you made it on." He raises his eyebrows.

"I was too..." I laugh nervously.

"But I could say the same for you Sting!" I fold my arms and frown.

I listen back to Erza talking.

"How did you find it, Lucy?" Erza asks at the end of the meeting.

"Little difficult to keep up, but I'll try my best!" I say enthusiastically. I do love this job.

"I do admire your determination." Erza smiles.

"But Erza," I say with a troubled look, "Why all of a sudden-"

"Sudden?" She shakes her head, "I've been contemplating it for awhile."

"You were?" I widen my eyes.

"You work very hard; I think you're capable of being on the Elites." She tells me.

"Thanks." I smile.

"So I'm expecting alot." She says firmly. And I nod my head swiftly.


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks for all the favs and follows! :o Please review :D_

_Thanks! And Enjoy._

**Chapter 3**

"Lu-chan!" Levy says with excitement, "I can't believe your an Elite!"

"You_ have_ to tell me if you find out anything juicy!" Mira shouts in my face as she grabs my shoulders.

"S-sure..." I mumble as the girls crowd around me.

"I can't believe it! You'll be with Natsu-kun!" Lisanna says happily.

"And Gray-sama!" Juvia squeals.

"Who have you go ya eye then?" Cana prods me.

"Well," I start quietly, "N-No-"

"I bet it's Natsu!" Mira shouts ever so loudily.

"He's so hot!" Lisanna gasps.

"But that means we won't see much of you, Lu-chan..." Levy's face saddens.

"Well I'll still be at this same desk, but just going to the Elites area frequently." I reassure.

"Oh? How come you aren't moving?" Mira asks.

"Erza said, it'll be hassle. She wants me to stay in a comfortable work environment." I tell her.

"Yeah, you did just get promoted to the Elites. Which is a lot to take in." Levy nods.

"All eyes will be on you." Cana winks.

"Especially since there are no girls on the Elites yet!" Mira gasps.

"Oh yeah, why is that?"Levy questions.

"I don't know," I ponder, "I'll ask Erza."

"That means the boys will be paying extra attention to ya!" Cana nudges me.

"Yes, since you are really pretty, Lu-chan." Levy smiles.

"Thanks." I smile back at her.

"Sting moved too, right?" Lisanna asks.

I nod.

"So Lucy won't be alone." Juvia comments.

"And since you and Sting already have a thing, it'll spice things up!" Mira talks as though my life is now a film.

"Okay whoa," I raise a hand and stop her; "Sting and I do_ not_ have a thing!"

"Admit it Lucy," Lisanna joins in, "I've seen you two."

"N-no." I shake my head and try and hide my blush.

"It's okay, Sting's pretty hot too." Cana shrugs.

"Cana!" I widen my eyes.

"But now _Natsu's _in the picture!" Mira emphasises.

"No one is in the picture." I say firmly, "Not Natsu or Sting or-"

"Sting?" A bitter, familiar voice comes from behind me.

I turn around in my seat and the girls make way for Natsu. My stomach churns, please tell me he did not hear everything.

"Natsu!" I shout in surprise.

"I need to borrow, Lucy for a minute, "Natsu walks up to me and grabs my arm, "Sorry girls." He says in a low, rather sexy tone. Ah, what am I thinking?

Natsu drags me out into the corridor forcefully.

"Ow-What is it?" He finally releases and I rub my arm.

"Here." He grabs my hand and places something in it.

I open my hand slowly, it was a key, "I forgot to give it to you."

"Thanks." I stare down at the key and begin to walk away whilst gripping the key securely in my hand.

Before I enter the office, Evergreen dashes up to me, "Did I just see, what I thought I saw?"

Oh God.

I can see Natsu from the corner of my eye glaring at us.

"Natsu," She starts, "What did he give you?"

"Well," I glance to him and see him storming over to us.

"Sorry, I need to talk to her for a second." Natsu says to Ever as he puts a hand on my shoulder.

"O-of course." She shifts her glasses.

Natsu walks all the way to the Elites' section, with me following behind. He then glances into the meeting room which was empty and walks in. I gulp and walk in after him. He closes the door.

"Idiot! What are you trying to do!" He slams his hand against the door, near my head – eek!

"I'm sorry! It wasn't my fault!" I apologize as my back touches the door.

"I told you to be careful!" He scolds.

"It wasn't my fault!" I glance away and fold my arms.

"I hope rumours don't start..." He mutters under his breath.

"Remember the most important rule I told you?" He stares at me intensely.

"I don't tell anybody about us living together?" I say quietly.

"Yeah." He grunts, "So it is in that _Dopey_ head of yours."

"You're lucky it's late and most people have left, other than your annoying group." He says with such annoyance.

"Mess up like that again, and you'll be sorry." He hisses firmly as he leans his face near. I refuse to look at him and remain silent.

"Got it?" He grabs my chin forcefully and forces me to stare him in the eyes. He's too close.

I nod in slight fear. He's scary...

Finally he backs away and sighs.

I quickly rush out of the room with my heart sprinting and heavy breaths.

Until I bump into something, or rather someone; almost toppling over, but they grab my shoulders.

"Gray!" I gasp as I look up.

"Lucy?" He looks at me with concern, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." I nod.

"Was it Pinky?" He sighs and shakes his head.

"No, no!" I shake my head desperately.

"I have to go, see you!" I smile briefly and rush off back to the girls.

* * *

"Lu-chan!" Levy gleams as I make my way towards her, "What's wrong?"

"I'm fine." I flash her a smile, "Where are the others?"

"Erza came and told us to get back to work." She whispers. I nod.

I sit back at my desk and decide to do some research Erza recommended I do.

"How long are you staying?" Levy asks, "I'm leaving in half an hour, after I finish proofing this article."

"I'll probably leave then too." I say.

"I would love to see your new place!" She tells me.

"I haven't finished moving yet and it's a real mess..." I shake my head.

"Oh well maybe when you've settled?" She smiles.

I nod and plaster a smile. Oh gosh...

* * *

"Bye Lu-chan." Levy waves as she walks away.

"Bye!" I wave back as we depart at the front of Fairy Tail Inc.

I walk back swiftly.

I sigh as I enter the house. What a crazy day, I'm beat.

"Natsu?" I call. But there's no response. He's probably still at work.

I decide to take a warm relaxing bath and by the time I get out, it's already dark. I walk around with a towel wrapped around my body and hum to myself.

Then the door opens and Natsu walks through the door. Ah, I forgot I share this house.

He smirks and scrutinized me with his eyes.

"Stop looking!" I scream, "Pervert!"

"Then don't walk around in a dam towel!" He shouts as he loosens his tie and unbuttons his shirt.

I dash into my room and get dressed. I look in the mirror too see my red hot cheeks. Why me?

I walk out my room and see Natsu on the couch.

"Have you ate dinner?" Natsu stands up and walks over to me.

I shake my head, "I'm gonna make something."

"Yeah, I was expecting to get a few meals out of havin' you stay." He looks back at the telly.

"Excuse me?" My eye twitches.

"I want something good out of you staying." He says casually as he walks past me into his room.

"I'm glad to be of use." I roll my eyes and begin preparing dinner.

I make dinner and set out the table for both of us.

He walks out with a surprised look, "Wow..."

"Hmm?" I gaze up at him.

"It smells really good." He says with shock as he takes a seat.

"T-thanks." I blush slightly.

I sit and we both tuck in.

"Oi, Luigi, it's pretty good!" He says with a stuffed face.

"Don't speak with your mouth full!" I shout at him like a child, "And it's Lucy!"

"Whatever, Mom." He rolls his eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

_Already 27 follows and 15 favs?! Did not expect that! Thank guys! It's good know people are reading _

_Thanks to the Guest reviewer – your review really lifted my spirits :D Thanks!_

_Without further ado, Enjoy!_

**Chapter 4**

"Okay." Gray nods as Erza finishes telling what to work on.

"Now Lucy," Erza turns to me with folded arms, "I'm pairing you up with Natsu to work a particular piece."

"WHAT!" Natsu and I yell in unison.

Come again?

"But, Erza!" Natsu protests, "What about that other piec-"

"Natsu!" She raises her voice to hush him.

"Fine..." He sighs as I stare at him. Then he looks at me – eek!

I immediately look away in panic. How can I work with him?

"Um..." I hesitate, "Erza..."

"Natsu's writing is first class. He's done politics, scandals, entertainment; you've got a lot to learn from him," Erza explains, "That's why I think it will be a good experience for you."

"Yes!" I say enthusiastically. It's only for work. After all Erza promoted me to the Elites and I can't let her down! So I'm going to try my best! Even if it means working with him...

"What are you looking so upset for?" Natsu eyes me, "I'm the one who's got the raw end of the deal."

"Stop sulking, Pinky," Gray interrupts, "Apparently your feature got turned down anyway."

"I'm not sulking, Stripper!" Natsu glares at him.

"Then cut Lucy some slack," Gray tells him, "She's new remember."

"Yeah, whatever." Natsu shrugs. Natsu and Gray seem close I guess, I still don't understand some of the nicknames though.

Erza shoots a glare at them both, "Anyway, the piece is about Love."

"Love?" I question, "Isn't that a big vague?

"It's an opportunity for you to use your ideas without much restriction; I think it'll be good for your first piece as an Elite." Erza says, "Also with Natsu there, I'm positive you two will be able to write a good, unique piece. Remember I want something different."

She looks at us I nod.

"Got it!" Natsu smirks confidently, "Watch and learn how it's done Lucy."

He's a good editor, I know. But his ego doesn't help.

"Yo Lucy!" Natsu calls, "Stop staring into space, we got work to do!"

He heads for the door.

"Oh yes!" I say hurriedly as I follow behind him.

He walks to his very large desk, as we both walk I notice a few people staring.

"So, we've run into a bunch of articles about Love before." Natsu turns to me.

"Really?" I ask.

"Yeah, it's popular topic." He nods.

"Anyway, I don't want to write some boring ass article about love," Natsu says, "I want to work at a different angle."

"What do you mean?" I ask curiously.

"We all know about the 'love' in fairy tales and all that crap," He rolls his eyes, "But what about the negative side of being in love or what about people who can't even love." Wow, we only just got the piece and he's on it.

"Negative?" I ask.

"Like how love can make you blind and drive you to do bad deeds, or love that's impure." He says seriously.

"But people who can't love? Isn't that impossible, everyone has someone they love." I say.

"But why is it impossible? We could delve deeper into that." He combats.

"Also people finding love in the workplace." He states.

"In the workplace..." I ponder.

"The majority of the working population meet their partners through work, apparently." He states factually.

"Really?" I say in surprise. He nods.

"What about you? You got a love life right now?" He asks me with a look I can't decode.

"That's not your business." I say rather defensively.

"Oh really?" He smirks, "Probably because you haven't got one, a guy would be crazy to fall for you, you don't have that sparkle in your eyes."

"Why did you ask then?" I roll my eyes. Of course Natsu would just make fun of me.

"I'm concerned," He says with a straight face, "I care about you."

"What?" I say trying not to blush.

"Get real!" He spits out, "Jeez, you're so dam gullible."

How could I not see that coming?

"Natsu!" I shout with annoyance.

He just laughs, "Can't believe you feel for it!"

I feel a bit embarrassed now.

"Anyway," He stops laughing, "How do you wanna tackle this piece?"

"Me?" I blink.

"No, Gray." Natsu says.

I pause.

"Of course, you, _Dopey!_ Who else?" He says with annoyance as he knocks my head.

"H-hey!" I fumble, "Very funny."

"Don't expect me to do all the work you know," He says sternly, "We're on this together."

"Right." I just nod.

"So any ideas?" He asks.

"Well..." I hesitate; I'm not too confident about this, "Er..."

"Go on then," He edges.

I pause.

"Jeez, I don't dam bite." He mutters.

"Are you sure about that?" I remark with a sly smile.

"Yes. _Dopey_." He smirks in response. I frown at that.

"But um, I suppose we could ask some professionals?" I say slowly, "Get in touch with experts on the field."

"Continue." He looks at me expectantly.

"Well if we're looking at your idea of people who can't love, we should get some celebrities who are in love to talk about it and do an interview." I suggest becoming increasingly more confident.

"So, get someone who knows all about love to talk about people who can't love?" He narrows down.

"I think it'll be interesting to get an opinion from the totally opposite side." I say, "Also get some psychologists' views on whether or not it's genuinely possible not to love."

He pauses for a minute and I feel as though I've said a bad idea.

"Not bad Luigi." He nods approvingly.

"Lucy!" I grit my teeth.

"I like your thinking." He says with a small smile and I can't help but feel really happy.

"Really?" I try to not show that I'm happy but I know I'm smiling widely.

"Yeah, your ideas have given me some ideas. Thanks." He smiles, "The psychological angle is good, try researching and reading books."

"Okay." I nod.

"You'll also need to book a psychologist for an interview or something." He states.

"Anyway, I'll manage to hook up some celebs." He says casually.

"But say, isn't this whole thing more suited for a women's magazine?" I doubt.

"Idiot." He simply states.

"What?" I say with wide eyes.

"Forget all that crap about what's for men and what's for women." He orders almost, "It all comes down to the way you write it. You change your style of writing to suit your audience."

"Oh." I nod understandingly.

"You have to think outside the box and not be so regular." He tells me.

"Besides men love it when women talk about a subject that's a bit racy." He smirks.

"We'll be able to draw people's attention with the celebs and then _grab_ their attention with the interview/debate." He emphasises.

I hope I can keep up. Natsu isn't an Elite for nothing.

"Anyway you sort out the psychologist and I'll sort out the rest." He reminds.

"Yes!" I say with enthusiasm.

* * *

"Yes, that's right. Thank you." I say whilst on the phone and sitting my desk. But then I get put on hold...

"You're still on the phone?" Gray says with shock as he walks past.

"She's been on it non-stop." Levy says.

"Looks like Blondie's quite busy." Sting observes as he walks towards us.

"Bet Pinky got her doing all this work." Gray sighs.

"It's fine," I shake my head, "I'm an Elite too, so I have to work just as hard so – No, no! Not at all if I could just—" But then the person on the phone hangs up. Shoot.

"Hung up?" Levy asks. I nod and sigh. I'm not ready to give up yet.

"Okay, who's next!" I check to see who to phone.

"She's on fire." Gray smiles.

"Yes, that's Lu-chan for you!" Levy giggles.

I put the phone to my ear and wait for someone to pick up, "Hello, this is Lucy Heartfilia and I work for Fairy Tail Incorporations. I was wondering if ..."

"Hey! Lucy!" I hear Natsu call.

"You're out of luck. Thanks to you she's all tied up." Gray tells Natsu as I'm put on hold _yet again_.

"What?" Natsu says with confusion.

"I feel for you Blondie." Sting places a hand on my head.

"Sting—" I blush slightly.

"On hold?" Levy asks.

"Yeah." I sigh.

"Give it here!" Natsu immediately yet suddenly pushes in between Sting; pushing his hand of my head. He then stands over me and grabs the phone out of my hands, "Natsu wait I –" I try to reach.

"Hello Sorry about that," He speaks, I guess he's not on hold now, "This is Natsu Dragneel from Fairy Tail..."

His other hand rests on the table next to mine. My heart starts pounding because I can feel the warmth of his body from behind me. I mean he's practically hugging me.

"Okay thank you very much." Natsu says, "Bye."

He puts the phone down and backs away, "All done."

"That quick?!" I gape.

"If pushing doesn't work, try pulling." He states, "Your negotiating needs a _lot_ of work."

"Which celebrities did you secure then?" I ask expectantly.

"Just Ren Atasuki and Sherry Blendy." Natsu shrugs.

"_Just_?!" I gape in shock.

"They're super famous!" Levy gasps too.

"The hottest couple right now!" Mira shrieks. She's so sneaky, I didn't even notice her.

"Wow..." I say in awe.

"It's just business ladies." He smiles with confidence. I swear he acts nicer in front of my friends?

He is amazing. I have a long way to go...


	5. Chapter 5

_So you all want to see Natsu jealous? Well he does get a little more jealous in this chapter, I hope you like. I'll try to increase the jealousy levels xD _

_Thanks for reviews! Keep reviwing and stay tuned~_

**Chapter 5**

"Oh, you're back?" I say with surprise as I take my apron off and make my way into the hall towards him.

"What you up to?" He raises and eyebrow.

"Just thought I'd make something for the two of us since I came back earlier." I smile, "I done burgers?"

"Really? Yeah burgers are good." He grins like a child.

"So shall we eat?" I ask happily.

"I would love to, but I've got to head out for a bit." He says with regret.

"But you only just got back?" I say with slight disappointment.

"I need to go to the laundrette," He says, "I have a ton of washing to do."

"But there's a washing machine here..." I say with confusion.

"Never use it." He comments, "I don't know how it works."

I giggle slightly, "You don't know how it works?"

"Yeah, what's so funny about that?" He says in embarrassment as slight blush grows on his cheeks.

"What about ironing then?" I ask

"I give my shirts to the dry-cleaner." He shrugs.

"Housework?" I question on.

"I do a bit, when needed." He shrugs.

"Cooking?" I ask.

"Don't bother, who wants to do dishes?" He grunts. Wow, this guy.

"So there are some things the Natsu Dragneel can't do." I smirk.

"So?" He pouts childishly.

"Don't worry," I smile, "Since I'm here I'll help you out with that kind of thing."

"You will?" He says in shock.

"Well you are letting me stay here...it's the least I can do." I murmur.

"Come on," I say, "I'll teach you how to use the washing machine."

* * *

"Then you press that button." I point to a button on the machine and I press it.

"Whoa, it's working!" He says in amazement, "You're a genius Luce!"

"W-well," I stutter and blush, "Not really..."

And Luce?

"I could get used to you living here you know." He smiles at me.

"Really?" I blink; feeling rather content.

"Yeah!" His eyes light up.

"Then you could do my housework forever." He smirks. Oh, that's why...

"Like I'd agree to that." I pout.

* * *

It been a few days since we all got assigned out articles. Natsu and I are discussing things and it's actually going pretty well.

"This is right for the first instalment?" I ask.

"Yeah, we managed to fit in a few experts' advice in there." He nods.

"Thanks to you setting up the meeting." I comment.

"Flattery won't score you points with me." Natsu smirks.

"Anyway, I'll admit, you're doing pretty well," He smiles and I feel all warm inside.

"Thanks." I grin.

"Don't get too happy." He shoots me down, "It's annoying."

"Right." I nod and try to straighten my face.

"Aha, I was kidding." He chuckles.

"Oh..." I blush.

"But isn't the subject matter a bit too narrow for the first instalment?" I ponder.

"Because it's the first instalment, it's like an intro, getting people to think on the right lines." He explains, "But right now it is lacking punch."

Punch?

"Want to work on it some more?" Natsu suggests and I nod, "Sure."

* * *

"You still working hard, Blondie?" Sting says in shock as he walks towards Natsu's desk holding two coffees.

"Yeah, how about you?" I ask and gaze up at him, "How's your piece going?"

"Pretty good actually." He smiles.

"That's good." I smile back.

"Well, Lucy and I have work to do so bye." Natsu says somewhat bitterly as he scans over papers. I frown, "Natsu?"

"I just grabbed you a coffee, since I'm on break," Sting smiles, "You deserve it."

Natsu's head immediately flicks up.

"You didn't..." I say with a small smile.

"Your favourite." He places the coffee cup upon the desk with a knowing smile.

Before I can even respond Natsu butts in, "Lucy and I are going for a coffee after work so she doesn't need it."

"We are?" I question. This was the first I've heard of it.

"Well, she might want one_ now_." Sting smirks.

"_Well_, we're getting one later." Natsu shoots him a glare. For some reason things begin to feel tense.

I just sit there cluelessly.

Then I look towards Sting, "Thanks."

He did go and get it for me after all, it would be rude not accept. Plus, Sting knows exactly how I like my coffee.

"Anytime, Blondie." He smiles and glances at Natsu before walking away.

"Blondie?" Natsu scrunches his face, "What a _stupid_ nickname."

"Says the one who calls me Luigi." I fold my arms over my chest.

"You two close?" Natsu asks strangely.

"Kinda, but not really." I shake my head.

"So that's why it's not my business." He mumbles.

"What?" I stare at him in utter confusion.

"When I asked about your love life, you said it's not my business." He reminds.

"Because it isn't." I nod.

"No, because you like Sting." He smirks.

"What! No way!" I say desperately as the blood rises to my cheeks.

"I'm right, aren't I?" He says with disappointment.

"Why are you asking?" I ask.

"Why would you like someone like him?!" He ignores my question and almost shouts at me.

"I don't!" I protest with annoyance.

"Good." He says coldly.

"What?" I widen my eyes.

"Nothing." He says immediately.

No he isn't...is he? He isn't_ jealous_? Impossible. Don't get ahead of yourself Lucy.

"Don't get any funny ideas." He sighs and stares at me intensely, "Got it?"

I nod obediently.

"Remember, if you break the rules," He starts, "I'll have to _punish_ you." He smirks suggestively.

I stare back down at the papers and avoid his gaze. Why am I feeling so flustered all of a sudden?

I sigh and reach for my warm coffee cup.

"You're actually going to drink that?" Natsu says as though I'm committing a crime.

"Yeah..." I give him a weird glance, "Why not...?"

"But I'll get you a coffee after work?" He says somewhat annoyed.

"You never mentioned it." I frown.

"I just did." He says simply.

"Besides, I'm dying for a coffee." I sigh.

"Bet it was just because he gave it to you..." Natsu mutters unhappily.

"What does it matter anyway?" I question; completely confused by his behaviour.

He doesn't responds so I just shake my head and I'm about to sip the warm coffee when he snatches it out of my hands.

"Excuse me?" I gape as he begins gulping it down.

"What?" He glances to me, "I was thirsty."

"That was mine!" I frown. I was looking forward to it.

"Your favourite huh?" Natsu examines the cup.

"What happened to 'getting a coffee after work'?" I say with annoyance and imitate him.

"Yeah, we can still get one." He nods, "I was just thirsty."

"You definitely owe me a coffee now." I state.

"I know." He smirks towards me. I _really_ don't get him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Lucy, what is this?" Erza folds her arms and she does not seem happy, "This is very poor and unoriginal."

Oh God she didn't like my first instalment of the article that Natsu and her trusted me to write...

"It's too conservative and is not fit for this type of magazine! " She raises her voice and glares at me, "This does not showcase any of your writing abilities."

I look down with shame, like a child would. I knew it wasn't that great, but I just couldn't write it anyway other way, even though I tried...

"I fully understand that you are new to the Elites, but it's not acceptable for you to produce something like this." Erza says, "You were originally promoted due to your good work do not let it slip!"

Maybe I'm not meant to be an Elite, It's clear I'm not good enough. My first piece and I already mucked up.

"Natsu!" She shouts as Natsu walks past the Elites' meeting room, "Get over here."

"Huh?" He blinks cluelessly as he walks in and stands beside me.

"I did not expect you to let Lucy write something like this!" She seems angrier with him as she whacks him on the head with a rolled up piece of paper, "She's supposed to be under your watch and learning from you!"

"Ow! Erza!" He holds his head babyishly. And I now I even got Natsu in trouble. My stomach churns, will he punish me? More importantly will I get demoted from the Elites? That will be so embarrassing! Everything is over!

"What?" He widens his eyes, "I—"

He glances at me; I avoid his gaze. He sighs.

"You're going to rewrite this." She orders firmly, "From_ scratch_."

I nod swiftly, "Yes boss!"

"I just didn't think you'd let Lucy's inexperience drag you down." Erza shakes her head at Natsu with disappointment.

Natsu mutters something inaudible under his breath.

"Did you not check her work?" Erza continues.

He pauses for a moment, "I was busy...with other work, Sorry Erza."

He's apologizing, for me?

"But I do see that there are good ideas." Erza says with a calmer tone, "And because of this, I have booked you in for an event with many kinds of people, to get other people's opinions. Also to give Lucy experience being around more people who are higher up."

"Alright." Natsu shrugs.

"Erza, are you sure?" I start as quite as a mouse, "I don't think I-"

"You two will be attending together." Erza cuts me short.

"I know you are capable of much more Lucy, so don't fail me," She tells me, "And Natsu I expect more from you."

She then leaves and the door shuts behind her; leaving a short silence between us.

"What are you trying to do?" He says brashly as I can feel his gaze weighing down on me. But I refuse to meet his eyes, "Get me fired?"

"No...I'm sorry..." I murmur with regret.

"Don't let being an Elite get to your dopey head!" He says with annoyance.

I look down, "I'm sorry."

He sighs, "I just didn't know you were _this_ useless..."

So I'm just useless.

"Why did Erza move you here?" He sighs.

I keep my head down and head for the door. I bit my lip; trying to stop tears rising. I know it's pathetic almost crying about this, but I really am rubbish at what I do. I am useless.

I grip the door handle and open it. When suddenly it slams closed again, this causes me to jump and my hand to slide of the handle.

I see Natsu's palm pressed against the door; stretching past me. I turn to face him. His face had the scary look I dreaded. He was in my personal bubble and showed no signs of moving.

"So you just going to run away now?" He questions with annoyance as he leans closer.

I move away; yet again being backed up at the door, "I-"

"You seemed fine writing it! We had all the ideas sorted! We went over them the other day," He speaks harshly, "So what the hell happened?!"

"I had trouble actually writing it..." I glance away with guilt.

"What?!" He snaps in disbelief.

"I found it difficult to write and I don't know why..." I murmur.

"Why didn't you tell me then?!" His face twists, "Instead of showing me up in front of Erza."

"I didn't want to worry you since you left it for me to do!" I raise my voice, "I wanted to show you that I could do this!"

He backs away and runs a hand through his hair, "Are you serious?"

"The whole point of us working together is so you learn," He quietens down and his features relax, "You can ask you know..."

He looks away, "How didn't I realize..." He murmurs.

"I'm sorry." I apologize.

"Stop that." He demands.

"Right." I nod.

He sighs, "You don't get it, do you?"

Get what?

"Huh?" I blink.

"I might have to punish you..." He slide to me as a smirk forms upon his lips. Oh no...

"Punish me?" I widen my eyes.

"Haha!" He burst out laughing, "Your face!"

I feel my blood boil. Gosh, he's so annoying.

I head for the door again. And just as I'm about to reach for the handle, a sharp pain sparks in my head as the door opens.

I step back slightly and rub my head; squinting slightly.

"Lucy-!" Someone says in shock/worry, "Did I hit you?"

"Yeah..." I murmur.

"Of course you hit her, stripper!" Natsu snaps.

"I'm sorry." He moves closer to me and smoothes his warm hand over the area which got hit. Suddenly the blood rises to my cheeks.

"It's okay..." I force out.

"Idiot." Natsu says and walks closer to me.

"Pinky." Gray responds.

"You wanna go?" Natsu pressed his head against Gray's.

"Bring it!" Gray begins unbuttoning his shirt with ease and then whips it off.

"G-Gray!" I shriek with embarrassment as he reveals his muscular body.

"Huh?" He glances to me.

"Your shirt!" I shriek.

He looks down, "Oh crap!" He quickly picks up his shirt and buttons it up again.

"And you tell me that I'm scaring Lucy...Tsk..." Natsu grunts.

"Shut it, Flame brain!" He shouts before looking back to me.

"Sorry, are you okay?" He asks again.

"Um, yeah..." I say; still feeling flustered.


	7. Chapter 7

_Sorry for not updating in a while. Hope you like this chapter though, thanks for all the support :)_

**Chapter 7**

"What?" Levy's eyes widen with shock.

"I totally mucked up." My face twists in embarrassment and annoyance, "Erza had a go at me and even Natsu."

My head slumps to the table, tiresomely, "I just don't think I'm good enough for the job, I mean the others are on a completely different level."

"Even Sting?" Levy asks.

"Well, I'm sure he hasn't had Erza shout at him for crap work." I close my eyes, "But I'm serious, I think I might speak to Erza about-"

"No, Lu-chan. Don't give up," Levy smiles gently with empathy, "You'll get better, okay?"

"Erza didn't promote you for no reason. She knows you have potential." Levy tells me.

I look at up her slightly, "Thanks Levy." I say quietly.

"So how's things with Natsu?" Levy says curiously but cautiously as she squints slightly.

"Ugh, I don't know, he was mad before..." I groan, "I don't even wanna go home..."

"Was he _that_ mad, that you don't even want to go home?" Levy's eyes widen in scarce.

"I just don't want to see him..." I sigh.

"You can't avoid him." Levy tells me, "And it's getting late, I need to get home."

"No, please, don't leave me Levy..." I moan with a saddened face.

"You need to get home too, we have work tomorrow." Levy begins standing up.

I fake cry.

"He won't stay mad forever," Levy stands up waiting to leave the restaurant, "Come on, Lu-chan."

I sigh, "But I don't know what he's gonna be like when I get back..."

"When you get back?" Levy questions with confusion.

Eek-! I forgot Levy doesn't know!

_"Number three: don't tell anyone about us living together, Got it?" _Natsu's voice echoes in my head.

"Sorry for keeping you here, Levy, you're right it is late!" I quickly say I glance around.

"Its fine, I'm always here for you." Levy smiles.

"And you're right, I won't give up!" I smile enthusiastically.

"That's my girl." Levy giggles.

"Well, see you tomorrow." I gulp.

* * *

I just want to run away. I stand in front of the front door for a minute. This is stupid why am I scared to go into my own 'home', well technically not _my_ home. But still. This is ridiculous. Like Levy said He won't stay mad forever.

I unlock the door and step in, slowly and cautiously.

"I'm back..." I say quietly, so quiet, I'm practically whispering.

I hear no answer.

"Natsu?" I call a little louder and look around before walking into the living room to see Natsu with his hand on his chin, deeply focused on the papers he was looking at, muttering to himself.

"Natsu!" I say in surprise.

"Oh, Lucy?" He looks up at me, only just noticing.

"Where have you been?!" He says with slight annoyance.

"Just with Levy..." I say, "What are you doing...?"

"Levy?" He widens his eye in suspicion, "You better have not told her."

"I didn't!" I'm quick to deny.

"Are you..working?" I ask in surprise.

"Yeah." He shrugs.

"But it's pretty late." I say with worry. Don't tell me he's been working all this time.

"Yeah, I'm almost done." He scans back over his papers.

I just watch him in fascination, "You really do work hard..."

He just turns his head away, "What do you expect."

"What's for dinner?" He asks.

"Er...Actually," I start, "I ate with Levy..."

He freezes and looks up at me slowly, "What?"

"I already ate." I repeat.

"So?" He stares at me.

"Um..." I glance around awkwardly.

"You can still make me something." He says expectantly.

"Fine, what do you want?" I sigh.

"Huh?" He blinks.

"What?" I ask.

"Usually, you'd moan." He blinks again.

"I don't mind, I'm sure I can make you something, I mean, I know how mad you are at me, so this is like an apology right?" I explain, "And you've been working on that article all this time-"

"Lucy, stop." He demands as he stares at me.

I pause.

He stands up and walks over to me threateningly.

"I told you stop it." He says harshly.

"I'm sorry-" I say again with scarce.

"I'm not mad, dam it!" He shouts as he bashes his fist against the wall beside him and holds the bridge of his nose. Eek!

I dare not say another word.

"And you're not useless, either okay?" He lowers his voice calmly and glances around.

"Natsu..." I blush.

He then looks at my face and he scrunches up his, "No, no..."

"Don't take that the wrong way." He shakes his head.

I cover my face. Ah did he see me blush?!

"R-right." I nod.

"I'm gonna take a shower," He says whilst walking out of the room, "Don't worry, Ill order take out."

"No it's fine, I'll make you something." I say.

* * *

"There!" I smile widely, "All done!"

I stare at the table set for Natsu's dinner.

"Oh Lucy, you actually made something-?" He says in surprise from behind me.

"Yeah," I start then turn around, "I-"

I stop dead in my sentence. The words get stuck in my throat. My eyes widen.

Natsu stands there with his chiselled, smouldering, perfect body. A towel hanging around his neck; using one side to pat his hair. Tiny droplets of water glisten on strands of his wet hair.

I blush. I blush furiously.

"How long are you going to keep staring?" He asks casually, not feeling awkward at all.

"I- I-" I grow redder and my palms begin to sweat, "I'm not staring!"

"You are." He smirks, noticing my embarrassment, "Admit it; I'm hot."

"No way!" I squeeze my eyes shut, "Put a shirt on."

I turn away so my back his facing him.

"Oh come on." He laughs. Suddenly I feel his body against my back, and his hands appear on my hips.

"I wouldn't mind seeing you without a shirt..." He whispers seductively as he grazes my ear with his lips; whilst tugging at the hem of my top.

"Pervert!" I shout and shove him away as hard as I can.

"Same to you." He grins.

I'm still blushing endlessly.

"Anyway, I was just kidding." He laughs as he walks away, "Why would I be attracted to you?"

"Whatever!" I fold my arms in annoyance. Why do I feel kind of offended?

He walks into his room and walks back out whilst pulling down his black T-shirt, "Forgot, that you were here."

"Just eat, you're food will get cold." I say bitterly and stomp away, "I'm going to take a bath and go to bed!"


	8. Chapter 8

_Thanks for the reviews! This story is becoming increasingly popular, so thank you :D  
All your review really motivated me to update, so here's another chapter ;)  
Special thanks to IggyKneel – Thanks for your feedback!_

**Chapter 8**

"Come on, let's go." Natsu says impatiently as he stands at the door.

"Um..." I stand there and send him a confused look, "Are you sure we should go together...?"

"You'll be late." He rolls his eyes and glances at his watch.

"And whose fault is that?" I raise my eyebrows and cross my arms; looking at him accusingly.

"Yours." He shrugs and opens the door then walks out.

"Excuse me?" I gape and rush after him; closing the door behind me, "You were the one who overslept!"

I follow swiftly behind him.

"You didn't wake me earlier." Natsu says without care, looking from side to side at the road.

"It's not my job." I grit my teeth in disbelief and continue following behind him as he crosses to the train station.

I try to walk as fast as possible to keep up with his strides. After all it is hard to walk fast in heels.

Natsu glances over his shoulder to me, "Keep up."

"I am." I huff in annoyance as I watch him pass through the underground machine.

I insert my card. Then pull it out causing the little doors open; allowing me to walk through. I see Natsu waiting for me impatiently.

"Come on," He suddenly grabs my wrist without notice, "We can catch this train."

He begins picking up pace; my heels begin to hurt and I feel as though I'm about to fall and break my leg.

"We won't make it!" I say breathlessly, as I see packed train doors preparing to close.

"We will!" He tells me surely then we squeeze into the train a second before the doors slide close.

There were so many people. I was literally being squashed against the door once it closed. Natsu yanks my wrists that he still had a hold of; pulling me forcefully through the people to him. I squeeze my eyes shut as I crash into him. He has his arm wrapped around me. It was so crowded that we were pressed against each other. His other arm is above him as he holds onto the safety strap.

"Hold on to me." He orders.

The train jolts; causing me to automatically grip onto Natsu's chest, he also holds me a little tighter. The trains moves jumpily before moving at a more consistent speed and so he loosens his grip slightly, as do I.

I feel his body heat radiating to me (as well as everyone else's) increasing my body temperature; I'm beginning to feel flustered. I hope this journey ends soon. I'm always getting into these sorts of situations right?

Finally comes to an unsteady halt. The mechanical sound of the door opening descends and people take no time to disperse from the highly uncomfortable train.

I take a deep breath as soon as I step out of train. Natsu walks out after me and we walk out of the train station to the pavement. It's nice to breathe fresh air again.

We continue walking down the pavement until we reach Fairy Tail Inc. As we walk past the reception desk the secretary immediately greets us. Natsu smiles and greets her back ever so politely.

We pass through the machine by swiping our cards.

Once I reach the department where my desk is, Levy immediately dashes up to me, "Lucy! How are you...?"

She slows down near the end of her sentence as her eyes trail over to Natsu.

"Wait, did you two come to work together?" She points her finger at both of us curiously.

"Well..." I stall.

"Oh~" Mira cooes as she pops up, "You came together?"

"Actually –" I start again.

"Blondie, you came with him?" Sting interrupts with slight shock.

I open my mouth to say something.

"Yeah." Natsu responds simply before I can get a word in, "What about it?" His pupils move to the side so he's side glancing at Sting.

"Oh do you two live close?" Levy asks.

"Yes." I nod.

"Not too close." Natsu interjects.

"But still close." I say immediately after.

Levy nods slowly. Hope she bought that.

"I just happened to see him on my way." I shrug casually.

I see Mira giving me a devious smile.

"Remember when _I_ used to walk you home with you." Sting pats my head.

"Why?" Natsu flicks his head in curiosity.

"Oh didn't you know?" Sting smirks, "She used to live on my street." He rests his arm on my shoulder and leans across me to Natsu.

"Right, Blondie?" Sting says whilst still looking at Natsu.

"Y-yeah..." I say shyly.

"Ha," Natsu chuckles slightly, "Well Lucy li-"

He stops dead in sentence. Did he almost blow it?!

"She what?" Sting raises an eyebrow.

I hear Natsu growl in annoyance.

"May I ask what's happening here?" An authoritive voice interrupts.

Sting moves off my shoulder and we all turn to Erza.

"Get to work, you haven't got time to waste," Erza crosses her arms, "Especially you two." She looks to Natsu and I.

I nod.

"You two come with me." She walks through the group, I follow behind her quickly.

Natsu groans and scratches his head then trails behind.

* * *

"Tonight?" I ask.

"Yes, I told you yesterday about the event. You both will be attending tonight." Erza tells us.

Natsu rolls his eyes.

"Is there a problem?" She mainly glares towards Natsu.

"No." I shake my head. Natsu nods in agreement.

"Also," Erza starts, "Sting will be attending with you both."

"What?!" Natsu snaps, "Why him?!"

"It will be a good experience for the two." Erza explains, "Considering they are both fairly new."

"Really?" Natsu frowns in annoyance.

"No complaints, Natsu." Erza towers over him threateningly.

"Fine." He pouts and turns away; burying his mouth into his scarf.

Erza leaves the meeting room and I hear him muttering something inaudible.

"Blondie-!" Sting enter the room, "You're going to that event thingy too, right?"

Natsu jumps slightly and turns around. He just watches Sting as he walks to me.

"Yeah." I nod, "Erza said, you'll be coming with us."

He nods.

"I'm kind of nervous actually..." I scratch my cheek and laugh nervously.

"Don't worry." Natsu says boldly.

We both look to him.

"You'll be fine," He steps towards me, "I've been to tons of these before."

"Yes, but Natsu," I start, "You're used to it."

"_Exactly." _Sting agrees, "You don't get her."

I see Natsu twitch at this. Why is there always such a weird atmosphere between them? Is there something I'm missing?

"It's normal to be nervous." Sting touches my arm and gives me a gentle smile.

"Mhm." I press my lips together.

"You'll be with me." Natsu says prominently, "So you'll be fine."

And I find myself subconsciously blushing...


	9. Chapter 9

_Really felt like writing another chapter xD Hope you like this one ? :)  
Thanks for all reviews, I love you all~_

**Chapter 9**

"Lucy..." I hear a knock on the room door, "Are you ready yet?"

"Y-yeah!" I nod as I finish tying my hair to the side with a red ribbon to match with my deep red, side split and long dress.

I quickly slide into my heels, take one last look in the mirror and smooth out my dress.

I open the door and Natsu is waiting, running his hand through his hair, wearing a white shirt with a waist coat, black trousers and shoes. Of course, he also had that white scarf wrapped around his neck. I can understand why girls go crazy about him, there's no denying his looks.

"Finally," He sighs and the looks to me, "You're-"

He stops in his sentence. He quickly scans me with his eyes then just stares at me for a moment. Oh God, do I look bad?!

I looks down at my dress, "Do I look okay?" I say with worry; wanting to just lock myself up in my room.

He clears his throat,

"Yeah," He says in surprised tone, "You actually look_ kinda_ hot."

I feel myself instantly flush. I feel my heart jumping for joy.

"You too." I blurt out, and then cover my mouth with my hand in embarrassment. Way to go Lucy, embarrass yourself even more!

He blinks at me wide eyed. Then his lips curve into a slight smirk, "Am I now?"

"Let's just go..." I say nervously and walk past him to the door so he doesn't see my face burn up any further.

* * *

We wait for Sting outside Fairy Tail Inc like we planned.

"We should just go," Natsu says with annoyance, "He knows where the venue is right?"

"What?" I turn to him in disbelief, "We can't do that!"

"Why not?!" He flashes me an unreadable look.

"Look, I'll call him." I roll my eyes and start digging into my purse for my phone.

"You have his number?" He raises an eyebrow and watches me.

"Yes." I say whilst looking into my bag and trying to pull my phone.

He frowns.

"Blondie!" I hear some call from behind me, I spin around.

"Sting!" I say in relief, "I was just about to call you."

"Wow..." He smiles and sweeps his eyes over me, "You look amazing."

"Oh t-thanks..." I blush crawls onto my face and I hold my arm shyly.

"You look great too." I smile back. Sting is wearing a tuxedo, without the tie like Natsu, but with the top buttons undone.

"Thanks." He grins.

"Okay, let's go." Natsu begins walking. We all walk in down the pavement, Natsu to my left and Sting to my right.

"Blondie, I never asked, how's your new place?" Sting asks.

"It's nice," I say, "I needed to get a place of my own."

Natsu just looks ahead, walking with his hands in his pockets; not paying attention.

"Surprised you moved out so quick." Sting comments.

"I am too, actually." I laugh slightly.

"You could've just moved in with me you know." Sting does a teasing look.

I roll my eyes at my comment.

"Like that would happen." Natsu grunts, still looking ahead. I flick my head towards him, he was listening? He seemed like he wasn't.

"Alright, hothead." Sting scoffs.

"Huh?" Natsu says in disgust and slowly turns his head towards Sting.

"Oh look, we're here!" I interrupt and clap my hands as we stop outside the building. A bodyguard dressed in a black suit stands there. A rail is drawn across the entrance.

"Natsu Dragneel." He tells them and they immediately unhook the rail.

"She's with me." Natsu says.

"And him?" They ask about Sting.

He rolls his eyes and nods.

The bodyguard makes way and I smile as we enter. Wow, I feel like a VIP.

We enter the building then the hall filled with, top editors, musicians, actors, anyone important; all well-dressed holding wine glasses. They stood in groups talking to one another. There were tables filled with fancy snacks and drinks.

I start feeling self conscious and out of place.

"Are you okay?" Sting notices and lightly holds me by shoulder, "I'll get you a drink."

"You can get me one too." Natsu smirks at him.

"Yo Natsu!" A muscular, tall blonde haired guy with a scar across his face walks to us.

"Laxus!" Natsu grins and fist pumps him.

"Who's this chick?" He smiles at me. Is that Laxus Dreyar? The athlete?!

"Wow..." I say without noticing. He laughs at my reaction.

"I-I'm Lucy." I say; flushing with embarrassment.

"Flame head, you finally got a girl?" Laxus folds his arms and grins.

"Actually," I start, "We-"

"Yeah." Natsu interrupts; smirking, "Pretty hot right?" His hand slides round my waist.

"But-"I start and Natsu holds me tighter as he shoots me a threatening gaze saying 'Play along'

I just blink as I feel my insides churn.

"Laxus!" Someone calls. He glances behind him then back to us, "See you later."

"Later man." Natsu says coolly.

"B-bye..." I murmur as he walks away.

Finally Natsu loosens his grip on me and I sigh in relief.

"You suck at acting..." Natsu rolls his eyes in annoyance.

"What? Why was that necessary?!" I gape at him; feeling my anger spark.

"I just felt like it." He shrugs, not making eye contact with me.

He _felt_ like it.

"You can't do that." I shake my head firmly.

"I just did." He says casually, as though it's normal. I grit my teeth then get ready to shout something...

"Listen," Natsu finally looks at me sternly, "You're free loading at _my _place. Do what _I_ say."

"Got it?" He says bitterly. I break from his gaze. Why is he like that?

"Here." Sting says from beside me; holding a drink to me.

"Thank you." I smile in thanks and take the glass.

"Where's mine?" Natsu grunts; glancing at Sting.

"I only have _two_ hands," Sting says patriotically, "So I could only get one for me and Lucy."

Natsu looks to me as though he was about to say something, but a voice calls him.

"Natsu?" A woman with long blonde hair gathered at the back in a pony tail and a red flower in her hair, "I haven't seen you in so long!"

She's really pretty. Omg, she's that model! She's wearing a lilac, strapless dress which flows out into ruffles

"Oh Jenny." Natsu looks to her and she leans in and gives him a hug which he returns.

"You look still great." Her hand dances at Natsu's shoulder.

"You too, well you are a model." He grins at her. I'll admit I'm jealous of how nice he treats other people.

She laughs in response then her eyes move towards me. She scrutinizes me, "Oh I'm sorry, I didn't see you there!"

"It's okay..." I say shyly.

"I don't think we've met?" She narrows her eyes at me.

"I'm Lucy Heartfilia." I tell her.

"Is she your new girlfriend Natsu?" Jenny looks at him in shock.

"Ooh, and who is this handsome man?" Her eyes trail to Sting with a smile.

"Sting Eucliffe." He nods at her.

"Sting, huh?" She smiles, "Oh I see!"

She looks at the both of us.

"You two are dating?" She points at us.

"No, Jenny." Natsu shakes his head, "She's _my_ girlfriend." He hooks and arm around my waist and pulls me closer to him. I become enable to talk properly again as my face burns up.

"Oh Natsu, you do move on quickly!" She laughs half heartedly.

"He's not dating her, Jenny." Sting chuckles.

"Oh?" Jenny blinks in confusion at the three of us.

Natsu shoots a deathly glare at Sting.

Out of nowhere Natsu roughly grabs the side of my face and lifts it up, dangerously close to his. A gasp escapes my mouth and my heart starts pounding endlessly. His lips move closer to mine. I'm immobile. I can feel his breath pricking my skin and he doesn't show any intention of moving away. He's not...He's not doing what I think he's doing...

Suddenly I snap to my senses and push him away forcefully, "Natsu!"

He stares at me in shock.

"What are you doing?" I say with hurt, tears dwelling up in my eyes. Making advances on me like that! That's just taking it too far!

I can't stand him. I dash out of the hall; trying to blink back the tears...


	10. Chapter 10

_I'll admit, I could have done different way with this chapter, actually I wrote two different versions and merged them together, I hope you like it and it's pretty long _

_Thanks for all the support Minna!_

**Chapter 10**

I dash out the hall and the building, past the confused body guard.

"Lucy!" Someone calls from behind me desperately.

I spin around, "Natsu just - l-"

Oh its Sting.

"Lucy, are you alright?" He says with concern.

"I'm fine." I stare at the ground to avoid his gaze. He strokes my head comfortingly.

I just stand there for a moment, my vision blurring slightly.

"Do you want to go home?" He asks.

"I don't know..." I say sadly, still avoiding his gaze.

It's so embarrassing how I ran out of there.

"We can go somewhere else if you want." Sting says warmly.

"No you can't." A voice invades gruffly.

We both turn to Natsu who had his hands in his pockets.

"Why's that?" Sting asks with annoyance; his handing sliding down my head to my shoulder.

"Now you're telling me what I can't do?" I say in utter disgust.

"Leave." His eyes shoot to Sting firmly, "I want to talk with Lucy, _alone_."

Sting looks to me then starts walking back inside.

"No." I defy. Sting stops.

"Huh?" Natsu raises a crooked brow.

"I don't feel safe with you alone." I spit; to get back at him.

"Look," He sighs and runs a hand through his hair, "Don't give me that crap."

"How dare you..." I boil in anger and hurt, "Treat me like that!"

"The hell!" He shouts, "What are you talking about! I didn't _do_ anything major, but you're gonna turn _me_ into the bad guy?"

"Shut up." Sting interrupts and punches him across the face; causing him to stumble back. Natsu's hair shadows his face.

"Why you-" Natsu roars and grabs Sting by the collar, "Stop tryin' to be a hero! She doesn't give a crap about you!"

"Well, at least I'm not the one hurting her," Sting cuts through, "You don't even care about her feelings do you?"

"I'm going home!" I shout before I waste any more time on Natsu.

"You're going to leave already?" Natsu gapes and releases Sting.

"Yes." I narrow my eyes at him evilly.

"Fine." He grunts and folds his arm in annoyance.

"You're so unbelievable..." I mutter to myself before stomping off.

* * *

Now, thanks to you know who, I'm in a foul mood.

I munch on a bowl of popcorn, which sits beside and stare at the TV in front of me with a pillow on my lap.

Natsu hasn't got back yet...like I care anyway.

I hug the pillow and bury my face into it.

Just then,

I hear the door open and slam shut.

He's back.

"Lucy?" He calls.

I don't reply.

"Lucy?" He calls as I hear him walking towards the living room.

"Why didn't you answer when I called you?" He says with and agitated tone as I hear him step into the room.

I turn my head to look at him; my head still resting on the pillow.

"What?" I say bitterly.

He sighs and walks over to me. He lifts up the bowl of popcorn as he sinks into the sofa, beside me and places the bowl onto his lap.

"What you watching?" He asks as he tosses a piece of popcorn into his mouth whilst gazing at the screen.

"Nothing." I pout. I stand up and chuck the pillow onto the sofa.

"You're still mad?" He sighs with disappointment.

"Don't talk to me." I say before leaving to my room.

I lock my room door. So he wants to pretend nothing's happened?

About 10 minutes later there's a knock on the door.

"What's for dinner?" He asks.

"Make it yourself!" I shout.

"What?" He knocks on the door again, harder.

"I said make it yourself." I shout louder.

I hear him mutter something then steps away.

After I decide I should make myself something before I go to sleep.

I cautiously step outside and head to the kitchen. I walk past the living room; I briefly glance in and see Natsu biting into a slice of pizza.

"There's some for you in the kitchen." He calls casually.

I see a box of pizza sitting in the counter when I enter; I quickly eat before heading to sleep.

* * *

I take my time walking to Fairy Tail Inc after the train ride; I woke up early and left before Natsu so I can relax on my way to work.

"Lu-Chan!" Levy calls as I enter the department.

"Hey Levy-chan." I smile.

"Where's Natsu?" She asks and looks around.

"What do you mean?" I look around nervously.

"You came together yesterday, I thought it was a new thing." She says cluelessly.

"No, no," I laugh, "You've got it wrong, it was a one off."

"Oh..." She nods.

"You and Natsu, huh?" Mira slides up and her eyes trail to me suspiciously.

"Lucy!" I hear a worried voice call, Sting rushes up to me, "Are you okay...you know after yesterday?"

I widen my eyes and try to subtly gesture to Levy and Mira. He instantly quietens.

"Hmm, after yesterday?" Mira stares at us intensely with suspicion.

He wraps an arm around me, "Never mind."

"What happened yesterday?" Mira goes on.

"What about yesterday?" A voice startles me from beside me. I look to my left to see Natsu. Sting still has his arm wrapped around my shoulder as he stands by my right side.

His eyes glance from me to Sting briefly.

"I heard you all went to that event yesterday." She eyes us all with a smile. I nod slowly.

"Yeah." Sting says as he gently moves me past him by my shoulder, to his right side; away from Natsu; switching the arm around my shoulder in the process.

"Lucy," Natsu speaks up and glares at me, "I need to talk to you...about the article."

"Oh." I say uncomfortably.

"Come on," He walks around Sting to me before grasping my arm. I instinctively pull away in slight panic.

Mira and Levy look at me questioningly.

"I'm walking to the Elites' Meeting room, so_ I_ might as well go with you." Sting mentions.

"No," Natsu's eyes shift slowly to him, "I'm sure she can live without _you_."

"Like I would trust her with _you_." Sting says snidely.

"I hope you all are working." Erza stomps up to us.

"Lucy," She stares at me. Oh god what have I done, "Can I talk to you for a moment?"

"S-sure." I quickly follow her, all the way to the meeting room.

* * *

"I've heard that an incident happened yesterday," She says straightforwardly as she turns to face me, "From the guests at the event."

I stand there shamefully.

"Revolving around Natsu and yourself." She continues staring at me, "Rumours have been spreading already, and this is bad reputation for the Fairy Tail."

"W-well..." I mumble.

"Was there a problem?" Erza widens her eyes.

"It was more of a personal issue." I hold my arm.

"What happened, Lucy?" She says firmer.

"It's nothing really." I shake my head.

"As your boss, I'm telling you to inform me," She says strictly, "If there's an issue, I need to know so I can resolve it."

I stay silent for a moment and she waits.

"Well...Natsu...tried to..." I hesitate, "Kiss me..." I trail off at the end.

"Hm?" She says with a questioning look.

"Kiss me..." I sigh.

Her eyes begin widening in shock.

"So I ran out..." I say with embarrassment.

Then Natsu starts walking past the meeting room, Erza quickly goes out and drags him into the room forcefully, then shuts the door.

"What the f did you?!" Natsu whispers loudly as he stands by me; looking at Erza's enraged look.

"Natsu," She starts, "Apparently there was quite a scene at the event."

"No." He shrugs.

"Lucy ran out of the venue." Erza states.

"Why don't you ask her?" He points to me.

"You tried to 'kiss' her." Erza glares at Natsu, "Is this true?"

"Yeah." He sighs.

"It seems as though it was against her wishes?" Erza presses on.

"I didn't know it would bother _her_ so much that she'd go to you." Natsu briefly shoots a look at me.

"Both of you listen, I will have none of this! Do you understand?" She says with a harsh tone, "Your relationship and how you interact with each other outside of work is your choice, but at work I expect you both to be mature and professional enough to put your personal life aside."

"I will not tolerate this kind of behaviour at work related situations." She rants, "I expect you both to be professional when working together without personal matters intervening, especially you Natsu. For you to act out of place." She shakes her head.

"Now," She breathes heavily, "This problem shouldn't occur again, understood?"

We nod in unison. She sighs and leaves the room.

"Dam it Lucy!" Natsu snaps towards me, "Why did you go to Erza? Are you that mad?!"

"No!" I shake my head, "Erza asked me! She heard about it somehow."

He sighs loudly.

"But you heard her," I state clearly, "Strictly work-related relationship with you."

I head to the door.

"Where are you going?" He asks, "We need to work on the article?"

"I'll work on my other piece and check it with you later," I turn to him, "I don't need to be with you for now."

I can't afford to get too intimate with Natsu. It would be fine if we didn't live together. But he's just a colleague; nothing more. I need to keep my boundaries. I can't let him play with me as he pleases. I know exactly the kind of guy he is.

* * *

"Say," Levy starts as she swirls her coffee in her cup," Didn't things seem a bit weird between you, Natsu and Sting?"

"Huh?! No!" I deny quickly.

"There's definitely something going on..." Levy says knowingly, "Mira told me some things that have been going around the office."

"What?!" I snap in panic, "What 'things'?"

"First, you have to promise to tell me the truth." Levy gives me a sly look.

"I promise." I say quickly; eager to know.

"Mira said that, you and Natsu kissed." Levy says straight away.

"WHAT!" I shoot up from my seat at the table in the cafe.

I then remember we are in a public place and quickly settle down.

"No, no, no," I shake my head furiously, "We didn't I swear, he tried to, but we didn't."

"Wait," She stops me, "He tried to?"

I nod.

"Why didn't you?" She asks with confusion.

"It was all fake! He was pretending that I was his girlfriend to celebrities, like Laxus and Jenny and I don't know why." I let it out, "He tried to kiss me to prove it I think, but I pushed him away."

"What if it wasn't?" Levy questions.

"Trust me, it was," I sigh, "He's a player! I can't believe he almost stole my first kiss."

"Sting was your first kiss, wasn't he?" Levy smiles.

"No!" I refuse, "That was on the cheek. That doesn't count."

"I think Sting likes you." Levy comments, "Maybe even Natsu."

"No, Levy-chan, no." I shake my head, "They don't. Natsu is just a colleague; we have no other relationship beyond that."

"Just give it some time." She winks.

"He just plays with girls' feelings," I say with annoyance, "And he's and Elite, I'm sure he's experienced in making a girl fall for him."

"And you?" Levy blinks.

"No, I don't like him. He's horrible, what he did was wrong." I tell her surely.

"Anyway, I have to go." I sigh.

"Yeah, same here." She says regretfully.

"Thanks for listening to my ranting." I smile sheepishly.

"What are friends for?" She says cheerfully.

* * *

I walk into the house; closing the door behind me.

BANG! BOOM! CRASH!

I hear loud noises coming from the kitchen. I rush to the kitchen to see Natsu faffing around with pots, pans, bowls, flour, vegetables, fruits, you name it.

"Natsu what are you doing?" I gape at the mess.

"Oh, er-" He looks around, "Cooking."

"You really can't cook, can you?" I sigh.

"I can." He scrunches his face.

"Clean this up, I'll make something." I roll my eyes and leave the kitchen to get changed out of my work attire. I wear some skinny jeans and a pink strapped top.

When I return to the kitchen I actually see Natsu obediently clearing up and after he leaves, which is surprising. And so I get to work.

* * *

"Is it ready?" Natsu walks in as he looks at me chewing away at my pasta.

I nod, "Serve yourself."

He does so and sits opposite at the table.

I avoid is gaze completely and stare down at my plate of pasta. I mercilessly stab the pasta, stuff it into my mouth and chew quickly; finishing as quick as I can

He still makes me nervous.

Once I'm finally done, I move to the sink to wash my dishes.

"Lucy." He breaks the growing silence between us.

"What?" I say quietly as I'm about to wash the dishes.

"How long are you going to keep this up for?" He says tiresomely.

"Keep what up?" I mutter.

"Lucy." He says seriously, my heart starts racing as I feel his body pressed against mine from behind. His arms touching mine as his hands rest on the edge of the surface near the sink, so I'm trapped in a small space by his arms, "I don't like this."

I fixate my gaze on the plate that I've yet to wash.

"I told you it was just an act." He starts, "I was _just_ making it believable."

"I didn't like it Natsu." I say, "You shouldn't have said I was your girlfriend in the first place."

"Why're you making such a big deal?" He sighs.

"You can't just do as you please." I say with increased annoyance.

"Am I that _bad_ to date?" He grunts.

"No," I start as I squeeze my eyes shut, "It's just you can't play with people's feelings."

"But you know I was faking it." He tries to reason.

"That's what makes it worse..." I murmur to myself; still closing my eyes.

"Look," He sighs, "I'm sorry."

My eyes flash open, "What?"

"Don't make me say it again." He lowers his head to my shoulder; his lips mere inches from my neck. My heart starts racing again.

"Y-You don't mean it." I try to sound neutral, trying not to let my nervousness show.

"I do." He says lowly, his sexy tone; causes a roller coaster inside of me.

"I didn't know you would get so upset," He says in a husky tone causing me to flush furiously, "And for some reason I get pissed when you're distant with me. It's annoying..."

I completely freeze up.

"I won't do it again." He backs up a little; giving me room to actually move, "Just don't take it the wrong way."

I turn around to face him but he's still too close for comfort so I'm backed up against the surface. He stares at me with those unreadable onyx eyes that just look too deeply into me. My emotions inside of me start running wild. Lucy, calm down.

"You should go and finish eating." I force out unnaturally, "Your food will get cold."

His eyes gaze into mine before breaking away and returning to his meal.


	11. Chapter 11

_Thanks for all the reviews and favs and follows! Like really, thanks, I'm glad you all are liking it _

_Almost 60 reviews :O_

_Anyway, hope you like this chapteerrrrr_

**Chapter 11**

"Lucy," I hear a voice fade in, "Lucy."

They lightly shake me, "Lucy."

I groan and shift my head on the uncomfortable table before sitting up; groggily.

"Tired?" Gray chuckles slightly.

I blink and rub the sleep from my eyes, "Ngh.."

"Wait?" I snap to reality, "What's the time?! How long have I been sleeping?! Is the meeting over?!"

"No," He laughs, "We had the meeting in the morning."

"I just walked past and saw you in here." He tells me.

"I can't believe I fell asleep." I say; feeling slightly dizzy.

"I know; it's not like you." Gray frowns, "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I sigh; still feeling drained.

"I was gonna grab some food, do you wanna come along?" He asks as he heads to the door.

"Well, I would, but I've been sleeping all this time and I probably have work to catch up on." I explain.

"Ah, maybe next time." He says with a disappointed smile then leaves.

I neaten out my skirt and blouse. Why did I have to fall asleep?

I walk out and quickly rush to my desk; feeling flustered.

"Lu-chan." Levy walks over, "Where have you been?"

"Er..." I say hesitantly with embarrassment.

She gives me a questioning look.

"I fell asleep..." I murmur secretively.

"Really?" She says in surprise, "Did you have a late night?"

"No." I shake my head and frown.

I'm not feeling a hundred percent though. Maybe I'm just sleepy.

"I was going to leave, since I finished up for today." She says.

"Oh, see you later." I smile.

"Bye, make sure you get some rest!" She advises and then walks off.

I open my emails on the computer. I was sent a few document from Erza, she wanted me to check them.

I open the first one and I try hard to concentrate. But I don't process anything. My mind just drifts elsewhere and the words become a blur. I also feel quite hot. Is the heating on or something?

"Lucy!" A voice causes me to jump, I turn my head to see Natsu, "I've been wondering where you were."

"Oh..." I reply hazily.

"What are you doing?" He asks; peering at my screen.

"Nothing, just checking stuff..." I reply.

"Remember what Erza said in the meeting?"

I nod.

Natsu takes a seat near me, "The next instalment could..."

I actually don't remember. I couldn't have fallen asleep at the meeting someone would have noticed. Also, it's really hot in here.

"Lucy," Natsu shakes my shoulder, "Lucy."

"Yes." I shake my head and return to reality.

"Are you listening?" He sighs with a tinge of annoyance.

"Of course..." I nod slowly.

"No you weren't." Natsu states.

"Huh?" I blink.

"Tell me what I said before." He demands.

"No you weren't?" I resound.

"Not that, smart ass," He clicks his tongue, "I meant what did I say about the next instalment?"

"Um..." I waver.

"See, you weren't listening." He frowns in annoyance.

"Sorry..." I apologize.

"Are you feeling okay?" He stares at me intently.

"Yeah, yeah." I nod.

"You look kinda...out of it," He stares at me closer, "You aren't sick are you?"

"No." I shake my head, "I'm feeling a bit hot is all."

He places his warm hand against my forehead, making me feel hotter than I already am.

"You're a frikken oven!" He removes his hand, "You have a dam fever!"

"What?" I say. Maybe that explains why I've been feeling overly warm.

"Come on, Dopey." He stands up with a sigh.

"Huh?" I say in confusion.

"We're going home." He says definitely.

"Why?" I question and widen my eyes.

"Because you have a frikken fever!" He snaps obviously.

"But I can still work." I try and argue.

"No you can't, you weren't even listening to me." He points out.

I stay in my seat for a moment.

"Come on," He touches my arm,

"Don't make me drag you."He threatens.

I sigh and obey. He holds my wrist and guides me out of the building.

I struggle to keep up with his pace and I clumsily manage to trip over my own feet.

I gasp as I feel myself falling forward. I squeeze my eyes shut.

Thankfully, a strong pair of arms causes me to halt. His arms encircled around my body securely.

"You're useless..." He mutters as he gently eases me back onto my feet.

Next thing I know he swoops me effortlessly into his arms; bridal style.

"Natsu-!" I feel my body temperature rising dramatically and I know I'm probably about as red as a tomato.

He starts walking with me in his arms.

"Natsu! Put me down!" I shout, "People are looking."

"So?" He says without a care in the world.

"Natsu..." I say meekly; feeling rather embarrassed.

"I know you're heavy but I can manage." He flashes a smirk down at me.

I gape at him, "That's a rude thing to say, to a girl! Now put me down!" I attempt to struggle.

"Don't be difficult." He mutters; focusing on where he's walking as he grips me tighter.

Once we board on to the train he seats me in a seat beside him. The sudden jolt of the train makes me feel uneasy and my head falls onto Natsu's shoulder.

He tenses for a split second before glancing at me. Oh god, what am I doing?!

I quickly force my head up and blush embarrassingly as the dizziness spins around my head.

I stare down intensely at my lap. I know he's still looking at me.

"Idiot." He mumbles as his hand pushes my head back down into his comfortable shoulder. His hand slides down from my head, to my shoulder and further to my waist.

I close my eyes tightly. My heart starts screaming.

He just rests his hand lightly at my waist. I untighten my closed eyes and savour the moment that was strangely comforting.

Of all the days, the train journey went fast. To be honest, I wanted it to be a little longer, I want to stay in that comfortable possible for a while longer. But before I knew it was over.

"Lucy." He says quietly as gently pushes me by the shoulder.

I keep my eyes closed. I was too tired to respond and I didn't want to move.

"Don't tell me you fell asleep?" He says with annoyance.

I don't respond.

He sighs and scoops me up into his arms. My head falls to his chest and I snuggle against his warmth as he carries me home.

He somehow manages to open the door whilst carrying me but I hear groans out of the difficult off unlocking the door.

He gently places me upon my bed. I feel him tugging off my high heels from my aching feet. I move my stretch my feet and wiggle my toes little. Wearing heels all day really can do a number on your feet.

"Since you're not awake," He starts, "I guess I'll have to change you out of your work clothes _myself_." His tone goes low suggestively.

Eek-!

My eyes flash open in an instant to see Natsu's face close above mine.

"Ha! You're awake." He smirks. Dam it, busted.

I begin blushing furiously.

"Pretending to be asleep?" He raises an eyebrow with an amused look, "You really do suck at acting."

I just blush harder in embarrassment, "I-I was tired."

"So you pretended to be asleep?" His smirk grows wider.

"W-well," I avoid his gaze, "I was too tired to talk."

He grunts.

"Sure," He lingers, "Any _other_ reason?"

"No." I say.

"Maybe you like it when I touch you..."His hand slides up my arm, leaving a trail of tiny tingles along my arm.

"N-no." I stammer, "Anyway I need to get changed."

He moves away from me and walks out the door, still with an amused look.

That guy.

I get changed quickly into my grey pyjama T shirt and shorts then climb into my comfortable bed. I bury my head into the pillow, I can't tell with him. Does he care, does he not?

I don't like him. But sometimes, he does things that make my heart flutter...

"I'm coming in!" He shout and enters freely.

I lay on back to look at him, I pull the blanket shyly over my mouth; still feeling embarrassed.

"What do you want to eat?" He asks as he takes a seat on the edge of my bed.

"I'm not hungry..." I murmur.

"Huh?" He widens an eye, "You still have to eat something."

"But Natsu," I moan childishly, "I'm really not hungry, I just want to sleep."

"I'll make you something." He offers.

"No," I shake my head a little, "You can't cook anyway."

"Pft! I can!" He scoffs, "What do you want?"

"Nothing." I moan and turn to my side then close my eyes.

I hear him stomp out of my room; displeased.

Finally some peace.

* * *

"Dopey!" Is the first think I hear.

"Natsu..." I groan and pull the blanket tighter to me.

"Oi, get up!" He orders as I hear his footsteps draw closer.

"Leave me alone..." I mumbles; trying to get back to sleep.

He sighs and the next thing I know a rush of cool air hits me. I quickly pull my top down to cover my stomach as it had ridden up.

I turn to the other side to face Natsu – wearing a white vest and jeans. Strangely his scarf was missing.

"I made soup." Whilst holding a bowl in one hand.

I just stare at the bowl.

"Sit up and eat." He says shortly.

"You made it just for me?" I ask in shock.

"Who else?!" He exclaims in annoyance.

"Natsu," I sit up slowly and pull the blanket back over me before leaning against the back board of the bed, "You didn't have to..."

"Shut up and eat." He sits on the edge, quite close to me. He takes a spoonful of soup and moves it to my mouth.

"I can eat myself!" I tell him.

He takes the opportunity to dive it into my mouth, I swallow the warm creamy soup (after almost choking)

"Is it okay?" He asks desperately.

I take a moment to enjoy the tomato-ey flavour soothing my taste buds.

I nod astoundingly.

"Here." He hands the bowl to me whilst glancing away.

"Thank you." I smile and take the warm soup in my hands.

A silence falls upon us - he sits there without looking at me once as I consume the lovely soup.

I reach to put the empty bowl on the table; Natsu notices this and take the bowl from my hands so I don't have to stretch.

"Lucy," He says in an unreadable tone after setting down the bowl.

"Yes?" I stare at him.

He slides along the bed and edges closer to me, "I-"

Ring! Ring! – A sound descends.

"You..." I ask curiously.

"I..." He sighs, "Better take that."

I nod.

He takes the phone from his pocket and begins walking out, "Hey Erza-"

I hear him say before he walks out.

I snuggle back down into bed. Natsu's actually looking after me...


	12. Chapter 12

_GUYS GUYS I AM LEGIT CRYING OF HAPPINESS RIGHT NOW. GOT 90 FOLLOWS ON THIS STORY. YOU GUYS ARE ALL MY BAES. That's like almost 100 :o Thats crazaaay! Thanks everyone, but..._

_I'M SORRY! I won't be able to update as much because college just started and things are really busy now which really sucks because I love writing these fanfics_

_But don't think I've forgotten about my stories, I come on here all the time and I won't abandon this story, I hope you can all be patient_

_Now, now, ON WITH THE STORYYY._

**Chapter 12**

"No." He says in a firm tone.

"But Natsu..." I moan.

"No," He shakes his head, "You are _not_ going into work."

"But I'm better now!" I try to convince him as I sit up in my bed.

"Nope." He shakes his head.

"I feel one hundred and _ten_ percent and I can't take any more time off, Erza promoted me I have to be working hard!" I rant.

"You can work hard after you get better." Natsu says patriotically.

"But I am!" I shout.

"Until_ I_ think your better." He then says and folds his arms.

"Until_ you_ think?" I gape.

"Yes, until_ I_ think." His mouth curves into a smirk.

"Since when was it_ your_ business? You're not my guardian." I frown.

"Since you started living with_ me_." He continues smirking, "And remember,whatever_ I_ say goes."

"And I'm telling you to stay at home." He orders.

"I already told Erza." He then says.

"Huh?!" I widen my eyes.

"I told her yesterday that you were ill and that you were taking another day off." He says casually.

"So you already decided I was taking another day off yesterday." I pout.

"Yeah." He nods.

"I've got to go," He tells me as he glances at his watch, "Call me if you need anything."

He places his hands around my shoulders and gently lowers me to the bed so I'm lying down,

"Don't do anything stupid. Just rest, alright?" He says with annoyance.

I just go all quiet. He's been nice lately...

"Bye." He does a small smile. Not a smirk, but an _actual_ smile.

My heart is about to explode, like a ticking bomb.

"B-Bye..." I barely manage to get the words out as he leaves.

I pull the blanket over my face and squeeze my eyes shut. Oh...

What am I even going to do all day?

Aha, there's a sale in shop! Maybe I could do some shopping!

"_Don't do anything stupid. Just rest, alright?" _His voice echoes in my head.

No, of course not, I just have to stay here all day. I frown and snuggle deeper into the bed.

'Ring!' 'Ring!'

Huh?

'Ring!' 'Ring'

I turn to my bed side table.

'Ring!' 'Ring!'

My phone vibrates. Who would be calling now?

I stretch my hand out with a lot of effort to reach it...

Oh, it's Levy?

"Hello?" I answer and I sit up.

"Lu-chan!" She bursts with worry.

"Levy-chan? Is everything okay?" I say; getting anxious.

"You're sick!" She gasps.

"Ah yeah..." I mumble.

"I need to visit you!" She says surely.

"I heard you went home yesterday," Levy starts, "I-"

"You mean_ Natsu_ took her home!" Someone cooes in the background.

"Mira?!" I shout.

"Ssh! Mira, Erza might come." Levy whispers.

"But Natsu took you home?" Lev asks quietly.

"Yes..." I murmur.

"He knows where you live?" Levy continues.

"Um, yeah..." I say hesitantly.

"I'll come and visit you after work okay?" She tells me, "I'll ask Natsu for your address, do you want me to bring anything?"

"No...no..." I say; trying to remain calm.

"Take care, Lu-chan!" She says caringly before hanging up.

Oh God. She can't come! She'll find out everything! What do I do? What do I do?

I hope he thinks of an excuse?

Wait, maybe I should call him first?

I quickly dial his number.

It rings once.

I hope I'm not disturbing him.

It rings twice.

Maybe I should hang up.

It rings thrice.

I'm just about to hang up when,

"Lucy!" He says as though he's out of breath.

"Natsu!" I say back instantly, as my heart starts racing. Why?

"Are you okay?!" He says in panic.

"Are you okay?" I ask in worry.

"Did something happen?!" He asks.

"Natsu, I'm fine..." I say slowly to reassure him.

I hear him sigh in relief.

"What's wrong?" He asks in a more relaxed tone.

"Levy wants to visit." I state.

"What?!" He snaps.

"She's going to visit after work." I say calmly.

"Why didn't you say she can't!" Natsu shouts.

"I couldn't do that! That's rude!" I argue, "She's just being a good friend!"

"So you told her where we _live_?!" Natsu says in annoyance. My heart skips a beat at 'we'.

"N-no..." I stammer in reply.

"She's going to ask you. So I thought I'd warn you." I say.

"Wait she's going to ask me?! You told her we live_ together_?!" He says in a more agitated tone.

"No, no," I sigh, "She knows you took me home yesterday!"

"You told her I took you _home_?!" He almost yells through the phone.

"No!" I snap in annoyance, "I didn't tell her anything. She already knew!"

He sighs, "Why does everything get around..."

"So what are you going say?" I ask curiously.

"I'll tell her she can't visit." He says casually.

"Natsu!" I hiss in annoyance, "You can't! She'll think there's something going on!"

"And—oh, crap, you're right!" He says in an unexpectedly surprised tone.

"I know!" I tell him.

"Er..." He hesitates in thought.

"Natsu!" A familiar voice shouts.

"Oh Erza..." His voice quietens.

"What are you doing standing around?" She says suspiciously.

"Haah...nothing..." He tries to cover up.

"Hm, I hope so." She warns.

"Phew..." He sighs, "Look I'll think of something."

"But-"

I hear a long beep...

He hung up didn't he?

I sigh and put my phone under my pillow.

I lay there for a while.

No, I can't do this.

* * *

I gulp. This is the best way.

I sit in the train and fiddle nervously with my fingers. Besides I'm all better now.

I hop off the train and begin making my way to Fairy Tail Inc.

I walk into the tall building and start getting a few looks. What's that all about?

I shrug it off and continue on my department.

I look around.

Where's Levy? And Mira?

I glance at my phone for the time. Maybe they're on lunch break.

I start walking to the Elites' area to look for Natsu.

"Lucy!" I stop in my tracks and spin around.

"Sting!" I say in surprise with wide eyes.

"Hey," He walks up to me, "Haven't seen you around lately, heard you was sick."

"Y-yeah." I nod embarrassedly, "But I'm better now!" I quickly say.

"That's good," He laughs a little, "I was kinda worried."

"Sting..." I say; feeling rather touched.

"Y'know," He twirls me to his side, "You shoulda texted me, Blondie." He wraps an arm around my shoulder then starts walking, back the way I came.

"I didn't really tell anyone." I say.

"But you told Natsu." He comments.

"W-well, no, he's the one who pointed out I was ill and insisted I go home." I explain.

"And you were okay with that?" Sting asks strangely serious.

"Okay with what?" I ask unsurely.

"He took you home, didn't he?" He says.

I nod.

"Why?" Sting asks as he takes a breath.

"Huh?" I say with confusion.

"Why are you still so close to him after he pulled that trick on you?" Sting asks in slight annoyance.

"I-" I start, "Natsu and I work together. I can't avoid him."

"Are you still upset about it?" He asks with concern.

"He did apologize." I state. I suddenly realize we are walking out of Fairy Tail Inc.

"Sting, where are we going?" I ask quickly, "I have to go back and find -"

He looks at me; waiting for me to finish.

"It's lunch." He finally says something, "Let's eat."

"But I-"

"I'll pay." He smirks.

"No it's not tha-"

"Blondie, you might as well." He says playfully.

"Fine." I give in as we walk into a nearby restaurant.

* * *

_A/N - Oh and one more thing if I get 100 follows I might do a chapter from Natsu's POV? Would you guys like that? :D_

_Once again thats for reading~_


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"Yeah, whatever." I roll my eyes as me and Sting talk about random things.

"Still though Blondie," Sting starts, "You haven't invited me to your new place."

"Well..." I stall.

"You always used to come knocking at my door at the old house!" I scold.

"You lived literally across the street, so why not?" He grins.

I frown.

"Anyway, I do wonder how Dad is," I swirl the glass of fizzy cola with my green straw, "I suppose I should see him."

"I'm sure he misses you." Sting takes a sip of his Fanta.

"I didn't expect him to get married," I say still in slight surprise, "It seemed 'out of the blue.'"

"Didn't you want him too?" Sting raises an eyebrow.

"No, I mean as long as he's happy." I smile, "Besides, 'step-mom' gave me the place to stay. Otherwise I'd have to be paying rent..."

"Oh God, I don't even want to think about that..." I say with a horrified face.

"You got lucky." Sting grins.

"I guess so." I nod happily.

"And you got promoted," Sting reminds, "You really are a pretty lucky girl." He laughs towards the end.

"Well...you know me...'Lucky Lucy'" I roll my eyes, that's what my Dad would call me, "Anyway, don't jinx it." I shake my head is worry.

Then a blob of pink – No, salmon, beyond Sting catches my eye.

Natsu!

He walks casually into the restaurant with...

Lisanna?

Since when did he spend time with Lisanna?

The both sit down at a table; my gaze remains fixated on them.

He hasn't noticed me yet; well I am sitting near the back.

"Blondie..." A voice calls, "Lucky Lucy..." They sing.

"Sorry." I shake my head and briefly avert my gaze to Sting.

"You're spacing out." He looks at me curiously.

"I'm fine." I reassure, but my eyes keep flicking back to Natsu. It's distracting and strangely bothersome.

I mean, why is he with Lisanna? I've never seen them really talk before...

And no. I'm not jealous or anything, it's just...strange...

Also, he still thinks I'm at home doesn't he? I haven't had the change to explain...

"Are you done?" Sting asks, drawing my attention back to him.

I nod.

"Let's get the bill and go." He calls a waiter to our table who hands the paper in a small black tray.

It's like my eyes are magnetically drawn to Natsu, it's annoying.

I then take my purse out of my bag.

"What are you doing?" Sting questions.

"Huh?" I raise an eyebrow.

"I said I'll pay." He takes out a few bills and places them on the small tray.

"Sting," I say guiltily, "I'll feel bad if I don't at least pay for mine."

"I already told you I'll pay." He laughs as he starts standing up.

"Fine." I give in and begin rising from the seated booths.

I feel nervous all of a sudden. Should I talk to Natsu now?

But he might be busy with Lisanna - that would be rude right?

I'll tell him after lunch.

Sting slowly slides his hand into mine and begins leading me to the exit; mazing through the tables.

As we pass Natsu's table our eyes meet. They widen in a swirl of emotion, but before he can say anything I'm out the door.

I hope he isn't angry.

I turn my head around just to check that he isn't running after me, because I can never predict his actions.

My face begins heating up when I turn my head forwards and realize that Sting is holding my hand.

He glances at me, "You're quiet..."

I'm staring embarrassedly at the ground.

He quickly releases my hand, "Ah sorry."

"I-it's okay." I tell him shyly.

* * *

"Lu-chan!" Levy screams as Sting and I walk to the department, "Why are you in? I thought you were sick?"

"No, I was feeling better so I decided to come in." I smile.

"Are you sure?" She says with worry, "You shouldn't push yourself!"

"I'm fine really!" I wave my hands in front of my face.

"Ah~ Lucy~" Mira joins, "You're alive~"

I sweat drop, "I only had a fever."

"Wait..." Levy says slowly, "You came with...Sting?" She points to him.

"We just went to grab lunch." Sting tells her.

"_Oh,_" Mira widens her eyes and does a small smile, "Lunch you say?"

"Yes Mira. _Lunch._" I emphasise in warning.

"Anyway," Sting starts, "I gotta go and find Erza."

"Oh, me too." I remember.

"I'll talk to you guys later," I wave to Mira and Levy.

"I'll be waiting~" Mira says in a bittersweet way.

"Bye Lu-chan!" Levy beams.

I walk with Sting to the Elites' area.

"Why do you need Erza?" I ask.

"Need to get some paper off her." Sting says as he peers into the meeting room.

"Oh, I figured I should tell her that I'm back." I nod.

"Here she is." Sting comments as he enters the room, I follow behind.

"Sting," She starts calmly, "Lucy?!" She says in shock; her eyes widening.

"I thought you were ill?!" She walks to me in concern.

"I was...but I'm better..." I do a small smile.

"I'm glad to hear it." She sighs in relief as she places a hand on her chest and closes her eyes.

"Sting," She turns to him, "Wait here, I'll get the article I want you to read. Lucy I also have something to give you."

He nods and she walks out the room. The door shuts behind her.

I sit on the edge of the large table; placing my hands on either side and swing my legs a little as I wait for her return.

Sting sits beside me.

"Blondie," He breaks the silence.

I turn my head to him, "Hm?"

He stares at me for a moment.

"I like you." He says with a straight face.

"W-what?" I blink; my face begins to flush.

No.

"I like you." He repeats with a small laugh.

He's joking.

"Don't joke..." I roll my eyes and push him by the shoulder, then look away.

I feel him edge closer. I glance back up and see peering towards me.

His hand near my back, his other stretches over me, placed on the table by my side. His body, his face, were so close that my breath gets caught in my throat; I almost suffocate. My heart rate starts increasing in a way it never has before.

And the next thing I know, his lips are up against mine. I freeze.

Soft and gently he caresses my lips with his own and then without even realizing it I was doing the same, as if by second nature. My cheeks burn, my head feels on fire and my body is filled with a strange sensation, churning in the pit of my stomach.

I groan a little. I was trying to resist, but it's difficult when the movements were swifter and more eager. And for some reason guilt begins dwelling in me the deeper we kiss.

I lean back a little as he becomes slightly harsher as he plunges deeper into the moment. He pushes me back a little further.

And then I place a hand on his chest and with a lot of effort I push him away so our lips part. We both breathe heavily as his eyes bore into mine.

I'm at a loss for words.

The door suddenly snaps open, my eyes dart frantically to the door.

Natsu stands with his hand which pushed the door to the wall, forcefully.

His eyes widened ferociously, his face clearly imprinted with anger...

* * *

_Oooooh! What do you think is gonna happen next? I wanted to spice things up a little :3  
Anyway, hope you enjoyed __ Stay tuned  
And yeah I will write a chapter in Natsu's POV soon, thanks for your feed back :)_

_Love you and thanks for reading!_


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

"The F*** are you doing?!" Natsu rages with aggression as he takes a threatening step forward.

"Natsu!" A professional voice shouts in disapproval.

He jumps a little and turns to see Erza standing with an appalled look.

"How dare you speak in such a manner!" Erza scolds in annoyance.

She walks over to Sting and I. She hands Sting and I some papers,

"I printed out the articles similar to your topic, I want you to analyse them carefully, and hopefully it shall improve your skills." She tries to recompose herself calmly.

Erza begins to walk out of the room, "Natsu," She pauses in front of Natsu, "Come to my office."

I watch her leave out the door, but she stops again when she sees that Natsu doesn't follow her immediately, "_Now."_

She says in a firm, undefiable tone.

Natsu hesitantly follows; anger still fresh on his face.

I walk out of the room, unsure of what to do. Thankfully, Sting doesn't follow.

Right now my head is spinning with thoughts. How am I going to face him? He got into trouble again! Oh God.

And Sting he...likes me?

Surely this is wrong! I mean – Sting-!

I pace around Fairy Tail Inc.

* * *

"Ah, Lu-chan!" Levy greets as I walk to her desk quickly.

"Levy," I say in panic, "I need to talk."

"Sure, shall we get a coffee after work?" She asks.

"No, I need to talk," I take a breath, "Like right now."

"Are you feeling ill?" Her face morphs to worry as she stands up.

I shake my head and lead her out, as quick as I can to the corridor.

"What is it?" She asks with concern and curiosity.

I take another breath, "Sting kissed me." I grip my hands onto her shoulders.

Shock bursts onto her face, "What? Where – Just now?" Her words are muddled as well, "Y-your first?!"

"Just now." I say; trying to stay calm, "In the meeting room."

"How did it happen?" She asks, intrigued.

"We were alone," I try to explain simple, "We were just you know sitting next to each other. And – he – we – Natsu-!"

I start flapping my hands.

"Lu-chan, breath." She says calmly as she places her small hands on my shoulders.

I close my eyes and take a deep breath, "So then Sting, suddenly turned to me and said..."

"I like you."

Her eyes almost pop out of her head, "And then?"

"I was like, what? And he said again, 'I like you.' I said don't joke." I explain quickly, getting flustered just thinking about it, "And then he kissed me."

Levy waits for me to go on. When I don't say anything she says, "Did you kiss him back? Did you push him away?"

I go quiet.

"You said before you don't like him, so you pushed him away right? Like you did with Natsu?" Levy asks.

"Levy, no," I say guiltily, "I kissed him back!"

I cover my face with my hands and shake my head.

"So you like him?!" Levy says just as shocked as I am.

"No," I shake my lowered head, "I don't think...I don't know..."

"There's nothing wrong with liking him," Levy states, "He likes you too."

"Then Natsu saw!" I tell her in distress, "He was so angry!"

She pauses for a moment,

"You like Natsu?"

"No!" I snap my head towards her.

"Then why does it matter that he saw?" She asks.

I pause.

No, I don't like him though!

"No, Levy," I shake my head, "He swore loudly and Erza heard. Right now they're talking in her office! He's got in trouble again! It's my fault!"

"It's not your fault." Levy shakes her head.

"It is!" I say.

"Why?" She asks.

"Because..." I hesitate, "It just is!"

"Okay, so Lu-chan." Levy hushes me, "Natsu got angry..."

I nod.

"When you and Sting kissed," She goes on, "That mean Natsu likes you!"

"No," I immediately deny, "No, no."

"No." I say again, "I don't know where you got that from."

I continuously shake my head.

She sighs, "You're so oblivious, why else would Natsu get so angry?"

"Natsu has made it clear, that he doesn't think of me like that." I explain clearly.

"He's always saying 'don't get the wrong idea' and this is Natsu! He is popular with the girls, he's dated many I'm sure. Before I saw him with Lisanna! He could be dating her for all I know!" I rant.

"Then why does he get so annoyed when Sting's around. And if he really didn't like you, then he wouldn't be mad you two kissed!" Levy tells me.

I sigh. Sting liking me is one thing, but Natsu?

"He's going to be angry, he's been getting into trouble and it always revolves around me!" I panic.

"Last time, he didn't stay mad, did he?" Levy reminds.

"I think you're in denial." Levy says reluctantly.

"I'm not!" I shake my head.

"We should get back to work." She looks around, "And you need to be honest with yourself. There's something going on."

She starts walking back to her desk.

I sigh.

"Lucy!" Someone calls from behind me.

I turn around, "Gray!" I say in surprise.

"How're you?" He asks.

"I'm fine, really great." I try and smile normally.

"You sure? Heard you was ill." He says.

"Oh, I'm better now thanks." I smile.

"You seen Fire breath around?" He looks around with a frown. I assume he's talking about Natsu.

"Oh – well...um," I stall, "He's talking with Erza."

"Did...something happen?" He raises an eyebrow in suspicion.

"Er..." I mumble.

"I heard what happened at that event," He sighs, "What did that idiot do this time?"

I blush a little in embarrassment.

"Lucy," Someone walks up to us in a monotone voice, "Erza wants to see you and Sting in her office."

"Me?" I widen my eyes.

"Yes." Rogue says simply.

Gray looks at me questioningly. I gulp.

I make my way to the Elite's area past the meeting room and down the end to Erza's office. I've never actually been in her office. I'm worried.

When I get there I see Sting waiting outside. He avoids my eye contact.

The door opens and Natsu storms past me without looking once. I walk in hesitantly behind Sting.

She closes the door behind us.

"Natsu told me you were displaying affection, publicly, in the work place." Erza looks at both of us, "Is this true?"

We both say nothing. But Sting nods.

"Listen, you are _not_ in High school." Erza says firmly, "You are here to _work._ You need to be professional."

"Lucy, I've already told you to keep your personal life separate." Erza says with disappointment, "And I'll tell you again, I won't tolerate this behaviour. If being Elite proves too much for you I will demote you both, do you understand?"

"Erza, don't demote Lucy." Sting speaks up, "It wasn't her fault. It was mine. So you should hold me responsible."

Erza sighs.

"This is your last warning." Erza warns us with her intense glare.

"I'm being rather lenient with you, both, because I know you can produce quality work. But we don't need all of this drama along with it." Erza says.

I nod.

"That's all." She dismisses us.

Oh God. She says it isn't high school but it definitely felt like going to the Principal's office...

"Lucy..." Sting says regretfully, "I'm sorry I _really_ shouldn't have done that."

I'm unsure how to respond so I just nod.

After that I walk away, I can't talk to him normally, right now. I've had enough for one day, I'm going home...

* * *

_A/N – Okay so the next chapter is definitely going to be in Natsu's POV, I was going to do this chapter, but then I decided to do the next one. I hope that's okay? :)_

_Anyway, what did ya think? Did Natsu get into a lot of trouble? And how do you think he'll react back at home with Lucy?_

_Well as usual, thanks for reading, don't forget to tell me your thoughts in a review below! ;)_

_Thank you all & See ya next time~_


	15. Chapter 15 - Natsu's POV

_Apologize in advance for more swearing because it's Natsu's POV!_

**Chapter 15 - Special Natsu POV!**

I kick the door open and let it slam shut then throw my satchel to the side.

I look into the living room and kitchen, "Lucy."

Where is she? Couldn't find her at work so she must have come home!

Why the frikken hell was she there in the first place!

Ah, her room.

"Lucy." I knock from outside, "Lucy."

There's no answer.

"I'm coming in." I state and open the door to find it empty.

Seriously, where the f*** is she?

I slide my phone out my pocket and scroll through my contacts.

Oh, if she's with that bastard, I swear...

The door opens. My head flicks up and I rush to the door, "Lucy!"

She looks at me, then looks away nervously, "Natsu..."

"Where the hell were you?!" I ask.

"Too busy f'ing Sting..." I grunt quietly. Thinks he can pull a fast one on her. Psh, two can play at this game.

"Huh?" She blinks – she didn't hear as usual.

I shake my head, "So where were you?"

"I just went for a walk..." She says quietly as she stands by the door.

"Pft, a 'walk'..." I roll my eyes.

"Why the hell did you even leave the house in the first dam place!" I shout.

"Because," She starts, "Levy..."

"I told you I'd think of something!" I sigh.

She went out to see that bastard.

"What did you do with Sting then?" I step closer to her.

She goes all quiet. Psh, girls.

"Nothing..." She starts, looking at the ground.

Bull sh*t.

"Did you get into trouble?" She asks.

"Got extra work and have to do these stupid errands for Erza." I groan.

Such a pain, I have to go and fetch things like a frikken ball boy.

"You told Erza...about me and Sting?" She says, like I've betrayed her or something.

"Yeah." I smile a little. Obviously.

Ha, bet Erza put the f*cker in his dam place.

"Why..." She starts, with an even more betrayed look, "Would you do that? I almost got demoted! Sting too!"

Sh*t...I didn't think about that.

"Well I didn't expect to see you sucking each others' faces!" I snap in defense, "It's your own dam fault!"

"Sucking each other's faces?" She looks outraged, "I know you're angry at Sting but –"

"You didn't push him away." I cut off her sentence.

"Excuse me?" Her mouth hangs open.

"You_ let_ him." I spit.

She opens her mouth to say something, but no words are said.

"But when _I_ do that, it's all '_Natsu _you're _so_ evil' or '_Natsu_, how _dare _you'," I imitate her; my blood is boiling right now, "_And_ you start ignoring me?!"

"But no, no, when's it's your _playboy_, Sting its _fine._" I growl.

I see her biting her lip and her eyes become glazed,

"You're an idiot! At least he meant it!" She screams, "At least he doesn't play with feelings!"

"Not every guy who gives you attention likes you! That bastard didn't mean it!" I try to shout into her head, "Oh F*** me...You really are dumb!"

"How would you know? So no guy would _genuinely_ like me?" She says with hurt.

"Oh I forgot. You're an _expert at _playing with people's feelings." She narrows her eyes.

"The hell?!" I snap; where did that come from?!

"Just because you play with all the girls doesn't mean everyone does! And why do you care anyway?" She shouts surprisingly loud, "Why does it matter to you? You're not my boyfriend!"

"Because it _pisses_ me off, that you have double standard..." I mutter angrily.

"No," She shakes her head, "The _only_ reason you'd care is if you..."

I wait.

"Is if you liked me!" She yells whilst closely her eyes.

I jump back a little. Like her?

I stare at her without blinking.

Like Luigi?

She stares back at me with wide eyes.

Like Luce?

I stare into those entrancing chocolate brown eyes.

Like Dopey?

I shake my head. What am I saying?

Ha_ like_ her?

I laugh...out loud.

Before I can get another word in, tears start trailing endlessly down her cheeks and she rushes out the door, shutting it as hard as she can behind her.

"Lucy!" I shout as I open the door straight after to bolts out.

But it's pouring with rain outside.

I f***ed up, didn't I?

She won't even go two blocks in this weather though, she'll definitely come back.

So apparently I'm an expert at playing with feelings? It's not my fault girls are attracted to me. It's the same with her.

Yeah that's right; I see the looks some of the guys give her at the office. Bastards.

I give them a stare back, let them know there frikken place around here.

So why does she think that?

Where's she getting these ideas?

I haven't been with a girl for months, yet alone touch one. (And no touching Lucy doesn't count.)

And she can't talk, looks like she's got Sting and me exactly where she wants us, what if her 'innocence' is all just an act? You know the 'nice girl' act?

The f*** am I saying, it's Lucy we're talking about.

Some girls are like that though...

But Lucy isn't some girls.

She's Luigi! She's _Dopey_, she's my idiot – who sucks at acting, who blushes a lot, who works hard, who looks hot even when she's concentrating really hard on her work.

But it pisses me off.

Why is _he_ allowed to kiss her?

Why is it okay when_ he_ kisses her?

Why did _he_ get to kiss her first?!

Why does she like him?

What does she see!

And why would she ask me stupid questions?

Yeah sure, I like her but I told her not to get stupid ideas –

Ah, ah, wait, wait, I mean like her as a _friend,_ as a _house mate._

I sigh and hold the bridge of my nose.

Anyway she's not back yet? Where is she?! It's been an forty minutes!

Idiot! Why didn't I go after her?!

I sprint out the door into the harsh rain. Idiot. Idiot. Idiot. I'm an idiot.

Lucy, where are you?

* * *

_A/N – Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed this special chapter from Natsu's point of view, did it give you an insight to his thoughts?_

_Lol, sorry about his swearing, it's just Natsu is well...like that. xD_

_So, where's Lucy run off to? Will Natsu find her? What are your feelings for this chapter? Let me know, in a review below!_

_Also, please do the poll on my profile, I want to know whether I should keep updating ALL my stories or concentrate on one at a time? Thanks :)_

_AND Thanks to everyone, I'm ecstatic that this reached over 100 follows, wow, like wow xD Too many baes for me to comprehenda. ;)_

_Thanks for my lovely reviewers, when things are tough I read your reviews and they really do lift my spirits. __ You guys really mean a lot._

_See ya next time~_


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

He's an idiot. An absolute idiot.

I run not caring where I go, I can't tell if the tears on my face were from the rain or my own. It doesn't matter.

I was stupid.

Of course Natsu would never like me. He laughed right in my face.

And all those things he said...I just thought he actually cared about me. But I was so wrong.

I run out of energy and slow down under the bus stop shelter.

The sound of the rain crashing against it and the ground surrounds me.

I am soaked through; my clothes are heavy and are sticking to my body.

I'm just a complete mess. But it doesn't matter.

And even still a tiny part of me still wished, he'd come running after me; But he didn't.

This is just a game for him, isn't it?

I thought I was getting to know the real Natsu, maybe I didn't know him at all.

I squeeze my eyes shut, I wish I could just wake up and for this all be a bad dream.

I thought the rain would stop but it didn't. It just got harder.

I don't even know if I can go back there.

I managed to run quite far out.

Should I go to Levy's? No...It's too far from here. Not only that, I shouldn't disturb her; she's done enough.

The closest place to here is Dad's home, aka my ex home.

My phone was on silent and I pull it out to if I have any messages, just miss calls from Natsu.

I slide the phone back into my pocket. I'm going to Dad's.

I walk there as quickly as I can. Dam these heels.  
My feet were numb and aching, I'm cold, and it's raining, could this day get any worse?

Apparently it could.  
I feel my feet sinking. I look down and see that I've stepped into wet mud. My heels!

I slowly gunge my foot out. I want to just scream out in frustration.

I keep pressing on with difficulty until I'm finally at the front door.

But I can't. I can't bring myself to knock on the door.

I'll be bombarded with questions. Step mom will be upset if she finds out that Natsu was the reason for my pain.

I sigh and cross the road, entering the treacherous rain again.

I stop for a moment; Sting's house.

It's right there.

I dash up to the door and stand there hesitantly.

Where else is there right now?

I knock on the door.

But...

No, no, I can't do this! I can't just turn up on his door step like this!

As I'm about to turn away the door opens.

"Lucy!" His eyes widen in absolute shock; wearing a blue t-shirt and jeans, "What happened-?"

"Sting..." I murmur; trying to hold back the tears as I gaze at him.

"Sorry," I look away and turn to leave.

"Lucy." He grabs my arm and turns me back to him, "What happened?"

"I-I," I try my best to hold the tears in, "I just-"

But I burst. Tears start to pour out like the rain and I end up crying into his chest.

He holds me, "Let's go inside."

* * *

"Sorry," He smiles sheepishly as he walks into the living room, "I only had my clothes spare..."

"No, no," I say; in his large t-shirt that was practically a dress on me, my hair is a bit wet as he let me have a shower, "Sorry for ruining your clothes too..." I sniff guiltily as he was now wearing a white vest and black three quarters.

"It's okay." He sits next to me.

I stare down at the warm cup of cocoa cupped in my hands on my lap.

"Hope you're feeling better." He says genuinely, "I put your stuff in the wash."

"I am thanks," I say weakly, "Sorry for just turning up like this..."

"It's okay," He laughs a little, "Blondie." He wraps an arm around my shoulders.

"Do you want to stay for night?" He asked, "I know you're not gonna tell me what happened, so at least let me be there."

I remain quite for a moment, "Okay." I whisper.

"But if it's about me," He says quietly, "I'm really sorry."

"No," I push away from him to meet his eyes, "It's not you Sting, you were being honest."

"Well, you don't really take a hint." He smirks a little.

"Well..." I say; feeling embarrassed, "I didn't know-"

He laughs again.

"Anyway," Sting's tone turns serious and slight distasteful, "I know you probably like Natsu so..."

"No way!" I almost screech, "I would never like a jerk like him, who doesn't care about anyone but himself!"

He stares at me.

"Natsu did something didn't he?" Sting deduces.

I look away, "No, he's just an idiot."

"I know." He says.

"So you don't like him?" Sting looks at me closer.

"No, I don't."

"Not one bit."

"No!"

"The prove it." He eases closer.

"What?" I ask; in confusion.

He pushes my back down onto the sofa by my shoulder. He hovers above me; both hands placed down beside my head.

He moves his face closer. My face heats up instantly.

"Show me Blondie." He whispers seductively.

He moves in and slowly pushes his lips against me; his tongue immediately asking for entrance.

I don't like Natsu.

So why, so why am I resisting?

His tongue traces my bottom lip; eagerly.

He pulls away, "You like him..."

"No, I don't." I say in desperation.

He slowly begins to back away, but my arms loop round his neck; keeping him close.

"Give me a chance..." He whispers with a slight smirk as he leans in.

He once again presses his lips against mine once again, moving slow motions whilst his hand slowly rubs my thigh; causing a strange shiver down me.

I pull him closer; he kisses me harsher, rougher but with more passion, I try and do the same. He smirks as his tongue darts through to stroke mine. I groan. His lips move in swifter motions earning another moan. He laughs as he grabs my inner thigh and lifts it so I'm anchoring onto his waist.

My eyes shoot open and I push him away a little. I remove my leg from his waist.

"That's enough..." I huff.

"Sorry, I lost it for a second..." He groans; his aqua eyes still dusted with lust.

He springs up; holding me so I end up sitting on his lap.

"Didn't you like it?" He says as he stares at me, intimately with his hands placed on my back.

"Lucy," He says quietly and he presses his forehead against mine,

"_Date me_."

"Sting," I close my eyes, "I-"

"I know he's jealous." Sting says, "But who cares about him."

"He plays with girls like you," Sting presses on, "Did you see him the other day..."

"The other day?" I back up and open my eyes.

"When we went to eat. He was with _Lisanna._" Sting reminds.

"They were probably just getting lunch too." I sigh.

"I _know_." Sting whispers, "I know it was bothering you."

"He was just going to kiss you for show, remember?" Sting says deeply, "But when I do it, it's _real_."

I glance away.

"Lucy," He grips around my waist, "Show him you don't care."

"Okay..." I press my forehead against his with my eyes shut, "I will...date you."

Natsu doesn't care about me so why should I care about him.

He smiles a little.

"But we have work tomorrow." I push back and shuffle on to my feet, "I need to sleep."

"Yeah." He agrees.

"But please don't do anything at work, Erza will kill us." I turn to him with a stern look.

"Okay babe," He smirks, "Whatever you say."

Babe...

* * *

I better call Natsu. I pull out my phone and sit on my bed, in the spare room. I'm still worried he'll worry, silly right?

I have like a million miss calls and messages and voice mail.

I decide to listen to a voice mail,

"_Lucy...*huff* Where are f*** you? It's been ages!? *huff* Please!"_

I take a deep breath and call him.

Instantly he picks up, "_Luce!"_

He says as though he's been waiting.

"_Where are you?! Where have you been?! Where are you, I'll come and get you!_" He says desperately. It still makes my heart flutter though. Stop.

"I'm not coming back today, I'm staying at a friend's." I tell him.

"_What?! Who?!"_

"A friend's." I sigh. Actually 'boyfriend' now.

"_Lucy! The f***you can't jus-"_

I cut him off hanging up. I let out a sigh, he can't tell me what to do.

* * *

_A/N - Ohhhhhhh! SO did you guys expect that? What do you think about Sting? He's quite pressuring in a way isn't he? Natsu's got a lot of work to do!_

_What do think work will be like? How will Natsu react? Will Lucy tell him she's dating Sting? I'd love to know you're thoughts in a review below! ;)_

_Thanks for the support minna, you know I wrote this when I skived lesson, so be grateful XD Mwa Love you ~_

_And sorrry, I know some of you want Sting to die xD_

_See ya next time~_


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

"Lu-chan!" Levy calls and I walk up to her with Sting.

"Oh, did you...?" She points at us both.

"Yeah, we came together." Sting smiles.

I nod.

"Actually," Sting starts, "We-"

I shoot my head towards Sting and shake my head. He quietens.

"Anyway, Natsu asked where you were." Levy tells me, "He said that he thought you were staying at my house for some reason."

"Oh really..." I say nervously.

"Why would he think you were staying at Levy's?" Sting raises an eyebrow.

"No idea..." I shrug.

"Anyway, see you later. I have to give something to Erza." Sting strokes my cheek with his thumb before walking away.

"Kay...Bye..." I say; trying not to blush.

"Um...Lu-chan..." Levy says suspiciously.

"Oooh~" Someone cooes, "What was_ that_ all about?"

"What was what?" I say embarrassedly.

"He was like touching your cheek." Mira smiles.

"So?" I shake my head and touch my cheek.

"He doesn't _usually_ do that." Mira sings in suspicion.

"Also, you came to work together? I thought you don't live near Sting anymore?" Levy shoots me questions.

"Ohhh yeah! You come with Natsu sometimes, but Sting!" Mira gasps loudly.

"Well-"I say shakily.

"Is there's something you aren't telling me?" Mira places her hands on her hips.

Levy nods.

"Sting and I date." I murmur quickly.

"Huh?"

"Sting and I date." I murmur again.

"Huh?"

"Sting and I date!" I shout then quickly cover my mouth and look around cautiously.

"YOU WHAT?!" Mira shouts in surprise and Levy's jaw drops.

"Ssh!" I hush.

"When? How? Tell me now!"Mira says eagerly.

"STING?!" Cana belts out and pelts towards us.

"Ssh!" I hush again.

"Ain't talked to you for a few days and look what I miss!" Cana shouts.

"Go on?" Cana raises and eyebrow.

"What..." I blink.

"Tell us how it happened?" She says expectantly.

Mira and Levy look_ just_ as expectant.

"He just asked...and I said yes..." I murmur.

"Wait, I thought you liked Natsu?" Levy shakes her head.

"Natsu?" Cana looks at me with a teasing look.

"No way!" I form and 'x' with my hands sternly.

"Kyaaa~" Mira squeals, "It's about _time _you two got together."

"But," She frowns and places a finger on her chin, "I really thought you and Natsu had something going..."

"I don't know where you guys got that impression..." I say in disgust.

"Does Natsu know?" Levy asks.

I shake my head.

"Are you going to tell him?" Levy asks further.

"I'm going to just tell him, like he doesn't _have_ to know." I roll my eyes.

"So have you made out?" Cana asks.

"Well—" I hesitate.

"You Naughty girl!" Cana sniggers immediately, "How far you been?"

"Um, just kissed. Nothing _you're_ thinking Cana..." I say clearly.

"Cute~" Mira winks.

"Tongue? Was it major full on snoggin'" Cana exaggerates.

"C-Cana..." I stammer.

"There was a bit of tongue action wasn't there..." Cana giggles mischievously and nudges me with her eyes.

"Cana..." I blush in embarrassment.

"Aw, she's getting embarrassed." Mira smiles.

"Lucy, you're my babe though! You have to tell me all the deets!" Cana hugs me dramatically, "I can't believe my Lucy finally got a boyfriend! I need to tell you some tips though 'cos I have a lot of experience."

"They grow up so fast." Mira sniffs.

I sweat drop, "I need to get to work, guys..." I push Cana off me.

"We better be talking later about this!" Cana shouts as I walk away.

* * *

"Lucy!" Someone calls from behind me as I walk past the Meeting room.

I turn around reluctantly.

It was Natsu.

"Where were you yesterday?! You weren't at Levy's?!" He says angrily.

"I never said I was. I said I was at a friend's." I explain calmly.

He grips his frowning forehead and sighs, "You can't just do that! Who were you with?!"

"I told you, a friend." I say.

"Dam it Luce!" He grits his teeth, "Don't give me this crap again!"

"It's not your business." I say in defence.

"Yes it is!" He shakes my shoulders with wide eyes.

"I have work to do." I look away at the floor and attempt to leave.

"Wait!" He calls and grabs my wrist.

I try and pull my wrist away, but his grip only tightens, "Natsu, let go..."

I turn to him.

Suddenly another hand reaches for mine and eases it out of his grip.

I look up to see Sting. He raises my arm and gently spins me towards him. I feel his chest lightly behind me as he hooks an arm loosely round my waist,

"I don't appreciate you grabbing my girlfriend like that."

"_What?" _Natsu gapes as he narrows his eyes in disbelief.

"_Oh_," Sting breaks into a little laugh, "Didn't she tell you?"

"She's _my_ girlfriend." Sting smiles smugly.

Natsu's eyes frantically dart between us in disbelief.

I nod and avoid his gaze; feeling a mix of emotions.

"What?!" Natsu says, still in utter disbelief.

"Sting and I are dating." I pluck the courage to stare into his onyx eyes, which desperately stare back into mine.

"Natsu~" Someone sings from further away.

He remains staring at me until she runs to his side.

"Are we going to go out after work?" She smiles as she fidgets beside him cutely.

"Lisanna?" I say in shock and my heart tugs a little.

"Oh, Lucy?" Her face drops a little as she faces me.

"Mira-nee told me about you and Sting." She beams.

Natsu flinches a little.

I'm sure news will spread around the office. Mira can't keep her mouth shut.

"So are we Natsu?" She peers round in his view.

"Natsu..." She waves her hand in front of the statue.

"Sure..." He says absent-mindedly to her.

"Yay!" She smiles.

"_Babe,_" Sting emphasises; causing Natsu's gaze to harden, "Come on. Let's go."

He grabs a hold of my wrist and pulls me away, but I can't help but glancing back. He wraps an arm around my shoulders to block my view, "He doesn't care about you..."

"Mm..." I say feeling strangely envious.

"But was it necessary to do that though..." I mumble nervously.

"I just don't want him bothering you." Sting tells me in a strange tone.

"Oh..." I look to the ground.

* * *

I sigh and stretch my arms as I blink away from the bright computer screen.

"It just doesn't flow..." I groan to myself. I can't concentrate.

I minimize the window and open up a browser. I've been debating about this all day.

"What are you doing, Lu-chan?" Levy peers over curiously,

"Looking at houses...?"

I want to move out.

"Yeah..." I turn to her, "Do you know any places for rent?"

"But you just got a new place?" She says with confusion, "Why would you move before it's been a month?"

I sigh. I just don't think I can handle living with Natsu.

"I don't really like the place." I sigh.

"Really?" Levy asks.

I nod, "I want a cheaper place."

"Oh, so you're going to move out as soon as you find another place?" She says.

"Yeah, as soon as possible." I nod surely.

"I didn't even get to see it." Levy frowns.

"Sorry..." I squint.

"I'll let you know if I find something." Levy nods.

"Thanks," I smile, "I would really like to move out."

"Is it that bad?" Levy says in worry.

"Well..." I nod, "The rent..."

"Blondie?" Sting startles me and I glance over my shoulder to see his face.

"Why you looking at this?" He asks curiously as he scans the screen.

"Um..." I say hesitantly.

"Lu-chan is thinking about moving out." Levy informs.

"How come?" He glances at me, closely.

"The rent..." I murmur.

"I told you," Sting smiles, "You could have moved in with me."

"Well..." I avoid his eyes.

"You don't have to pay, of course." He smirks.

"Sting!" Levy hisses, "I'm sure she doesn't want to stay alone with a boy! Even if you are her boyfriend."

I start feeling awkward.

"Blondie, you don't mind, right?" He asks and I suddenly feel pressured.

"Well I – "I start.

"Sting!" Levy frowns.

"Lu-chan," Levy peers to me past Sting, "If you really need a place, we can share my flat."

"Guys, it's kind of you to offer but I can't just 'freeload'." I shake my head.

"We could half the rent?" She suggests, "Then it will be fair."

"Really?" I blink.

"You could have said something before if you were having trouble, Lu-chan." She smiles.

"I didn't want to trouble you..." I say guiltily.

"No, you're my friend!" She shakes her head.

"Levy-chan..." I smile gratefully.

"Dam, I wanted Blondie to stay with me." He smirks.

"Well too bad." I say teasingly.

He laughs and so does Levy.

"But don't you have to give a month's notice to your landlord." Levy asks.

"No," I shake my head, "I'm sure he won't mind. I'll call you later anyway."

"If you need help moving out, tell me as well." Sting supports.

"I'm sure I'll be okay, but thanks." I smile.

"Okay." He smiles and he quickly pecks my cheek.

My cheeks flush instantly. Levy gasps.

"S-Sting!" I stammer as I watch him walking away smugly, "Not at work!"

* * *

"Do you want me to walk you home?" Sting asks.

"No thanks." I shake my head.

"Bye." He says and plants a quick kiss upon my lips which catches me off guard.

"Yeah, bye." I wave and begin walking away.

My insides start spinning just thinking about Natsu. But I'm moving out. I can't stay there.

I sigh and continue walking down the path.

Then I see it.

My eyes catch on and widen.

I stand there; frozen in my tracks.

I don't care.

I shouldn't care.

And yet I still do.

I watch him, as Natsu stands there with his lips up against Lisanna's. His hands were at her waist and she had her's clutching onto his shoulders.

My heart aches. I don't like him. It shouldn't matter.

Yet my heart feels like it's going to shatter into a million pieces.

Because deep down...

I just wished I was wrong.

Natsu Dragneel, an Elite, every girl in the office wants to be with him and he could get any of them, effortlessly.

I knew he was a player, but I just thought _maybe_, just _maybe_ he was different. I thought I meant something.

Even though I had decided to go out with Sting, even though I knew he didn't care about me. Deep down I was hoping that I was wrong. A part of me still believed he_ might_ care about me. I never really accepted that for him it was fake.

But seeing him here kissing another girl proves everything. And yes, I shouldn't care! I'm dating Sting.

But I've been lying to myself.

The pain that dwells in my heart makes me realize that I really do...

Love Natsu.

And it kills me inside that he doesn't feel the same way. That he can just play with my feelings so...easily.

"Lucy!" Natsu calls in shock.

I blink and notice a tear is slowly trailing down my cheek.

My vision begins to blur.

So I close my eyes and run past as fast as I can.

It's over. Why did I have to fall for him? Of all the people in the world, why Natsu?

I continue running quickly. But there's no need. I know he's not following.

* * *

I squeeze my things into my bursting suitcase and then zip it up with difficult.

I huff, that felt like an exercise as I kneel on the floor and look at my packed bags. I drag the bags out of my room to the hallway.

Natsu hasn't got back yet.

And just then the door opens and Natsu stares at me for a moment. He then he eyes my luggage.

"Lucy, I-" He glances from my baggage to me, "Wait - what are you doing?!"

"I'm leaving." I say blankly; refusing to look at him.

I grab the handle of my suitcases and my bag and head to the door.

"Lucy! You can't – "He says desperately, "Where will you go?!"

I open the door and prepare to move my stuff outside.

He fists loudly fists the door close.

"Lucy!" He grabs my shoulders, "Don't be like this! If it's about Li-"

"Natsu stop..." I shake my head solemnly.

"Why? Why are you leaving?" He grips my shoulders harder.

"I can't do it anymore..." I say weakly.

"Do what?!" He shakes me.

"I thought you were different..." I shake my head.

"I'm sorry!" He says carelessly as though it will magically fix everything.

"You're right, I really am dumb." I laugh emptily.

"No you're not! And where are you going?! You can't leave!" He says insistently.

"I am, you said I can stay till I find another place," I sigh, "Thanks for letting me stay with you."

"Yes – But -" He shouts,

"I won't let you leave!"

"You don't control me!" I flick my head up in a shout.

I break into a cry, "Don't you get it?!"

I squeeze my eyes shut.

"I've actually fallen for you!" I shout in face with teary eyes.

He flinches.

"But for you it's just some game..." I say with hurt, "You just play with people's feelings like it's nothing!"

"And I don't understand," I say shakily,

"How you can kiss girls so easily when you have no feelings for them at all!" I yell.

"I didn't -"

"I don't want to be caught up in your games. I'm a human being, not just some toy." I hold his gaze.

"So stop hurting me," I plead, lowering my head again, "and just leave me alone..."

"Luce I-"

"_Please_." I beg desperately.

He loosens his grip on my shoulders and steps away; allowing me to leave.

* * *

_A/N -Dun! Dun! Dun! So Lucy is moving out! For real! :O And if you think I would let Natsu off that easy you're wrong! He just dug the whole deeper!_

_He's gonna have to try harder than that. And LOL some of you want to literally butcher Sting :') Some of you like him, thankfully, aw the poor guy xD_

_I hope that chapter was okay? Did you expect Lucy to move out and confess that she like Natsu?  
I love you guys so much that I updated within a few days. xD_

_Let me know your thoughts in a review! ;)  
Thanks for all the support m'lovelies __  
Anyway, stay tuned ~_

_Take care and  
See ya next time ;)_


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

"Levy-chan," I sigh as I start unpacking my stuff, "Are you sure this is okay?"

"Of course!" She says supportively, "It'll be fun anyway~"

"Yeah." I laugh.

"So," Levy smiles, "How's Sting treating you?"

"Pretty good...I guess..." I blush.

"As long as you're happy, ne?" She smiles.

"Mm." I nod.

"So, did Natsu find out?" She asks.

"Yeah," I nod, "Sting told him."

"Like a warning?" Levy raises and eyebrow.

"Er, I'm not sure, I guess?" I say unsurely.

"It's only natural for him to be jealous of Natsu." Levy comments, "You two were close."

"What?! We weren't, we just were put together for work." I shake my head, "And no, he wasn't jealous."

"But," Levy ponders, "You said he got angry-"

"Yes I know, but he doesn't like me." I say surely.

"It didn't seem that way..." She hums, reminding me of Mira.

"The thing is," I sigh and sit down, "I asked if he liked me."

Her eyes widen, "Really? What did he say?"

"He laughed in my face." I say blankly.

"Oh..." Levy winces.

"So," I clap my hands, "He doesn't feel-"

"He could be lying?" Levy suggests, "If he asked you, what would you say?"

"I would say No! Because I don't!" I refuse quickly.

She sighs, "Lu-chan."

"Anyway," I clear my throat, "I doubt it, he was kissing Lisanna." I remember, painfully.

"Lisanna?" She gapes, "When?"

"Yesterday." I reply shortly, "I saw."

"So like what happened when Sting kissed you but reversed?" She analyses.

"What?" I say in confusion, "No."

"It's the same situation." She states.

"It's not the same at all." I tell her.

"You and Sting kissed, Natsu saw. Natsu and Lisanna kissed, you saw." Levy explains, "Natsu got angry and you got upset right? Because you both like each other."

"Levy, I got upset, because he got mad at me for kissing Sting but he goes and kisses Lisanna." I rant.

"Are you sure that's the only reason?" She asks.

"And because he gave me the wrong signals, and made me think that yeah, maybe he could like me." I stress with annoyance.

"Let's stop talking about him." I take a breath.

"I'm with Sting." I soften, "He genuinely likes me and he's always been nice."

Levy smiles back at me, "Just be sure of your feelings."

I nod. Sure of my feelings...

* * *

"How's the boyfriend?" Mira winks as Levy and I walk towards her.

"Good..." I smile shyly.

"I heard you and Levy are sharing a flat." Mira says.

I nod.

"Lu-chan's rent was too expensive." Levy tells her.

"Oooh~" Mira cooes, "Look Natsu's coming this way~"

I turn and see Natsu walking. I hide a little behind Levy. But to my surprise he strides right by, keeping his gaze firmly ahead, without even looking once. My heart twists, I know it's best to have minimal contact. But still...

"He completely ignored you, Lucy?" Mira observes, "What happened?"

"Nothing," I watch as he disappears round the corner, "I don't know what you're talking...about..."

A familiar touch drapes across my shoulders and I look to see Sting, "Morning."

He leans in and I stop him by placing a finger against his soft lips. He has a surprised look.

"Remember we're at work." I frown a little which then loosens into a smirk when I see his surprised look.

He breaks into a brief laugh and pulls away.

"So how did the move go?" He asks.

"Fine thanks." I smile at him and then walk to sit at my desk near Levy.

"Catch you later then." He waves.

"Bye." I glance at him.

* * *

So. I squint at the computer screen and scan my eyes over it. Right.

"Oi." Someone calls gruffly.

Hmm, that's not right. I click the keys to re-type something.

"Oi." They call again.

No, no, that isn't right either. I backspace the whole sentence.

"Oi Dopey!" They say louder.

"Hang on a minute..." I say; my eyes not leaving the screen.

"You're writing it wrong," They tut in annoyance as they stretch their arms both side of me to the mouse and key board from behind. I move my hands away from the keyboard to my lap "All of this bit is unnecessary."

He highlights with the mouse and I watch intently, "So just get rid of that."

He clicks the backspace, "You don't need to babble on about the statistics, it'll bore people."

"Right." I mentally note.

"Thanks," I turn my head, "Nats-"

And then I realize.

Instantly, I push him back from behind me and wheel further away on my chair, "N-Natsu!"

I say in shock and stare at him in horror.

"What?!" He says with an annoyed look.

"What are you doing!" I question.

"Erza told me to give you these." He plops the papers onto my desk, shoves his hands in his pockets and walks away.

I sigh, and move back to my computer.

"Lu-chan?" Levy questions with concern.

"Hm?" I turn my head to her.

"Are you okay?" She raises and eyebrow.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" I say neutrally.

"You were acting strangely with Natsu." She leans in and whispers.

"Ah- he just scared me." I brush off with a laugh and focus back to my computer screen.

"Blondie." Someone sings close to my ear as I sit at my desk.

"Sting." I push my chair out a little and turn to my left to see his face very close.

"Let's go get lunch." He spins my chair around to face him.

I sigh and point to the screen, "But I-"

"Come on." He pushes the back of the chair.

I sigh, "Fine."

He smirks in accomplishment, "I love that I can persuade you."

"Well..." I try to hide my blush subtly as I stand up and start walking.

"See you later, Lu-chan." Levy waves.

"Yeah, bye." I smile to her.

Sting and I walk side by side.

As soon as we step outside he carefully slides his hand around mine so our finger entwine. I turn my head away and feel the blood rising to my cheeks as my heart starts beating faster.

He chuckles, "You're still nervous aren't you?"

I nod quietly.

"It's nothing to be shy about," He claims, "You'll get used to this."

"I've never had a boyfriend before so..." I say embarrassedly.

"I've never had a girlfriend." He smirks.

"Well, you seem so normal about this." I comment.

"I've liked you for a while, Blondie. It feels good finally having you by my side." He smiles.

"S-Sting..." I stammer and blush even more, "You're making me blush..." I murmur.

He laughs and pushes me through the restaurant door before him, "I know."

We sit opposite each other in the brown sofa booths.

"It means that you like me too." Sting says, "If I'm making you nervous it means I can make your heart beat just a little faster."

"I guess so." I smile at him as I lean my elbows on the table between us.

"You know, babe, you can tell me anything." He leans in closer.

"Same here." I stare into his eyes and smile.

"Go on then." He says expectantly, moving closer to me.

I move back a bit, "But I don't have anything to say?"

"Nothing? No _secrets_?" He questions.

"No." I shake my head.

"Then just say anything."

"Anything?"

"Okay, I'll start." He tilts his head a little, "I was serious about you staying at my house."

"O-oh." I stutter.

"Would you? If you weren't staying at Levy's?" He moves closer.

"I'd have to think about that..." I tell him, he leans in and softly kisses me.

"And I wanted to do more than just kiss you the other day..." He whispers.

I quieten, unsure how to respond.

"Blondie," He says in a strangely serious tone,

"Were you staying with Natsu?"

My eyes widen,

"Well – I – Where did you hear that?" I shake my head.

"Were you?" He asks unmovingly.

I quieten; feeling guilty.

"I'm not angry." He laughs lightly as he places a hand on my knee from under the table,

"Just tell me." He whispers.

"I did." I close my eyes as my heart sinks.

"Why didn't you say before?" He asks.

I keep my eyes close and hunch up my shoulders as my heart continues sinking.

"Lucy."

"Did he pull anything?" He squeezes my knee, "It makes me worried, that you've been alone with him."

He's doubting me, isn't he?

I snap my eyes open, "No it's not like that!"

"We didn't do anything Sting, I promise." I say desperately as hit my hands against the table; leaning over it, "We weren't together, it's just because - "

"But he upset you." He cuts me short.

"It's over anyway. I moved out." I shake my head and relax back, then I place my hand on my knee where upon his hand, "I don't really want anything to do with him."

"I think he knows that." I reassure with a smile.

"It's annoying to think that he could suddenly take you away." Sting narrows his eyes a little, "Because I'm the _only_ one who really loves you, Blondie."

* * *

_A/N - What did you think? Sting is quite persuasive and he knows what to say to her and all. And yes, I know some of you want to kill Sting, but just bare with. My poor Sting ;) The Sticy moments are also quite enjoyable to write. xD And reading your responses are funny ;)_

_And Natsu is kind of backing off. What do you think about that? Surprised he isn't being so brash and all like kidnapping Lucy back to his house?_

_Let me know your thoughts in a review! ;)__  
_

_Love you guys! Over a hundred people have favourited me as an author! Thanks to everyone! Lol, is it annoying that I literally go 'Thanks guys' all the time XD_

_But seriously though means a load_

_Mwaaa_

_Take care_

_See ya next timeeee~_


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

I enter the meeting room. Seems like I'm the first one here.

I take a seat and wait patiently, for the others and Erza.

I hear footsteps drawing closer and I watch the door.

Natsu walks in. He briefly glances at me before taking a seat casually opposite me.

I stare at him.

It's like I'm not here.

He looks around and glances at me again when he sees I'm looking at him so I quickly look away.

This is best anyway... I keep telling myself.

My eyes slowly look back to him.

Sting then strides in with a small smirk.

"Hey," He kisses me and then sits beside me.

"S-Sting," I turn to him with a blush, "Were at work..." I whisper.

"Sorry." He smirks a little, his eyes quickly move to Natsu, "I just couldn't _resist_."

I glance to Natsu who looks like he's muttering something to himself and glaring from the corner of his eyes.

Thankfully, Gray walks in followed by, Rogue, Jellal and Erza.

"Glad to see everyone on time." She looks at us all, "Now..."

"You've all produced good work recently, I'm glad you both have not failed me." She looks to Sting and I, "However, for the next topic, I want to put you all into groups."

"Jellal and Rogue," She says, "Gray and Lucy, Sting and Natsu."

"What?!" Natsu shouts as he jumps up from his seat. Sting looks just as shocked.

"Is there an issue?" She turns to Natsu, questioningly.

"Erza," He shakes his head, "You can't be serious, me and Lucy were-"

"Natsu!" She raises her voice.

He quietens.

"I expect you work as I ask." She folds her arms, "We've already discussed matters."

He groans and looks away.

"Anyway." Erza presses on and then explains to each of us our next task.

I think it's better if there's distance between us, but him working with Sting? I hope he doesn't cause trouble. And Sting doesn't particularly like Natsu either; they are the worst to pair up.

Natsu takes a seat again, still annoyed as ever.

* * *

"So I guess we'll be working together?" Gray smiles as we walk out the meeting room and down the corridors.

"Yep." I nod.

"Are you and fire head alright?" Gray asks out of the blue, "He's been acting strange lately."

"Really?" I blink.

"Yeah and he isn't pestering you as much." Gray notes.

"Well, I don't know. Natsu is strange." I sigh. I don't understand him at all.

"Yeah." He chuckles.

"You're with Sting now, right?" Gray asks.

"Uh yeah..." I say embarrassedly, "I guess everyone knows."

"Haha, yeah." He laughs, "Pinkie told me."

"Really?" I raise an eyebrow.

"He was really pissed." Gray nods.

He was?

"You're quite close to Natsu, aren't you?" I ask.

"Close?" Gray scrunches his face, "I've known that idiot since I was a kid."

"So you are close?" I smile.

"Don't put it like that." Gray cringes.

"Okay." I laugh, "You've known each other for a long time."

"Well, yeah." Gray shrugs.

"So...has he ever had a girlfriend he really...loved?" I ask curiously.

"I don't know," Gray shrugs, "I swear he has a new girlfriend each week."

"Oh..." I say with a slight frown.

"But na, recently he hasn't been with anyone." He tells me, "I actually thought he was with you."

"What?" I shake my head.

"But then you got with Sting, so I don't know." He shrugs.

"He's so confusing." I sigh.

"Yeah, he's is stupid like that and confuses himself." Gray rolls his eyes.

"Anyway, we should brain storm ideas." Gray says as we reach his desk.

On his desk there's small boxed lunch.

He sighs and reluctantly opens it and sees his face made from a boxed lunch.

"Wow," I blink, "Did you make-"

"It's her again." He holds the bridge of his nose.

"Who?"

"Juvia." He shakes his head, "She's always leaving stuff on my desk."

"Aw." I sweat drop at the colourful lunch.

"Anyway." He pushes the lunch to the side, "We should get to work."

I nod and take a seat beside him.

* * *

"Blondie." Sting says as he walks up to Gray and I.

I look up, "Hm?"

"Are you finished?" He asks.

"No, not yet." I wince and glance at the clock, which read for.

"You can go if want." Gray says, "I'll handle the rest."

"What?" I shake my head, "I can't just let you do it on your own."

"It won't take very long, you already done quite a lot today." Gray tells me confidently.

"Are you sure?" I ask.

"Yeah." He laughs, "Flame brain is right, you worry a lot."

"Huh?" I blink. Natsu talks about me?

"Ah nothing." He shakes his head, "See you tomorrow."

"Okay, bye..." I say; still pondering.

I walk out of Fairy Tail Inc with Sting.

"Sting..." I linger as we journey to his house. I've been thinking.

He looks to me, "Yeah, Blondie."

"Can I ask something?" I say reluctantly.

"Sure, anything." He loops my arm around my waist and pulls me closer.

"How did you know that I was living with Natsu?" I question.

He never told me how he knew. I mean does someone in the office know? I know I don't live with Natsu anymore but I'm still reluctant to tell people. I don't want gossip to spread around. Everyone will get the wrong idea. Even If I told them Natsu was my step-cousin and his mom let me stay at her old house, I doubt they would believe. It seems too coincidental...

"Oh," Sting loosens slightly with his tone changing as he looks ahead,

"Natsu told me."

"Natsu?" I widen my eyes, "But why –"

He was the one who stressed not to tell _anyone,_ so why would he go and tell Sting?

"It doesn't matter anymore." He travels his hand up my body to my shoulder.

"I was just wondering," I say; still in thought, "I didn't want rumours to spread."

"Don't worry." He rests his arm around my shoulder.

I nod quietly.

As soon as I step into Sting's house I immediately kick off my heels.

"Finally..." I sigh and collapse on to the soft sofa, "I hate heels..."

He chuckles.

"Anyway, should I make something?" I ask.

"No, it's fine." He smirks, "I will later."

He takes a seat beside me. I sit up and he scooches closer.

"But," He whispers as moves dominantly closer, "We're not at work now..."

I feel strangely nervous.

I close my eyes as he begins smoothing his lips with mine, intensely. His hands smooth up my legs. His hands crawl to the zip on the back of my skirt.

Slowly he tugs at the zip.

Beep!

There's a sudden ring. We pause and he parts. I look in the direction it was coming from

Beep!

It was my phone.

"I should get that." I look back into his eyes.

"But Lucy..." He groans; focusing on me as he leans in closer and continues unzipping a little.

It continues ringing.

"It might be important." I say as I push him back.

He reluctantly pulls away. I rush to my purse.

I yank out my phone.

Natsu? Why is he calling?

"Who is it?" Sting asks.

I pick up.

"Hello?" I say with confusion.

"_Oh Hey."_ He says, "_You left something."_

"What?" I question.

"_You left some stuff at mine_." He states.

"Oh..." I mumble.

"_Should I drop it off? What's your address?"_ He asks.

"No, I'm not there at the moment," I shake my head, "I'll come now."

"_To mine?! Now?!"_ He says in surprise.

"Yes..." I murmur, "Is that okay?"

"_Yeah, that's okay..."_ He says immediately.

There's a small silence.

"Well, bye." I say and hang up.

"Who was it?" Sting asks curiously.

"Um, Levy!" I quickly make up, "Yeah she, left her keys in the flat and she can't go in so I'm just going to go and let her in!"

I can't tell him I'm going to Natsu's. I'll just go there quickly and pick my items up then leave. Simple.

"Oh okay, should I walk you?" He stands up.

"No!" I shake my head immediately, "I'm fine!"

I shove on my heels, "I'll be back soon." I grab my purse.

"There's no point, if you're going home." He tells me, "We'll go out after work tomorrow."

"Ah, okay." I nod, "Well see you tomorrow."

I turn to the door.

"Blondie," He stops me, "Hang on."

"What is it?" I ask as I turn back to his face which is extremely close.

He kisses me slowly and pulls back.

"Bye." I smile briefly then head out the door.

* * *

_A/N - Yes, I updated quite quickly, I've been on a role haha xD_

_So Lucy is going to Natsu's to pick up her stuff? Do you think anything will happen? And Sting's advances? _

_Anyway, let me know what ya think _

_Stay tuned for next chapter ;)_

_Thanks for all the support as per usual!_

_Take care and See ya next time ~_


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

I look around the train and fidget in my seat.

Why am I so nervous?

I'm just going there to pick up my stuff and go.

Right. That's it.

He wouldn't lie would he?

The train jolts to a stop and I hurriedly stumble off.

I rush down the street like I'm doing some sort of marathon.

Slow down. Why am I rushing? I'm just anxious for some reason.

My stomach churns as I approach the front door.

I bring my fist to the door and knock whilst closing my eyes.

A few seconds later the door opens, "Lucy."

He opens the door wider.

I stand there.

Oh I'm supposed to go inside? Of course.

I walk inside slowly, "Hey..."

"I'll get your things..." He walks into a room.

I stand there and look around as though I've never seen the house before.

I put my purse to the side and decide to take a peek into the living room. Pillows are on the floor and pizza boxes are stacked on the table. I look to the floor, to see empty packets of crisps lying about.

"Lucy-?" I hear him walk towards me.

I turn around, "It's a mess."

"Yeah." He shrugs; holding a carrier bag of my things, "Here."

"Oh thanks." I take the bag and look inside, to see my books.

"I could have dropped them off." He scratches his head, "Instead of you coming all this way."

"No, it's fine," I wave my hand in dismissal, "I wasn't at home anyway."

I begin walking to the door and he follows.

"Where were you?" He asks.

I turn to him questioningly, "At Sting's..." I mumble.

"Well your – " He points at me.

I look down at my body, "What?"

"No," He shakes his head, "Turn around."

I turn around; still analysing myself.

"Your skirt." He says as though he's calm.

"Oh-!" I blush. Oh God, I forgot to zip it back up, fully.

I start reaching behind me and turning my head to see.

He sighs and steps towards me.

I feel the skirt tighten round me as he quickly zips it up.

"T-thanks." I stutter as I turn to face him.

"What exactly were you doing with him?" He says quietly, in a dreading tone.

"N-Nothing!" I turn around in disbelief.

"Lucy," He stares at me intently, "You've only been with him for a few days-"

"We weren't doing anything!" I shake my head immediately. I'm sure he's done much more with girls.

"It's not your business anyway." I snap. He moves closer, intimidatingly and I take a step back.

"You came from his from his house, didn't you?" He moves closer, I move back.

"You were alone, weren't you?" He again moves closer, but when I take another step; my back hits the door, "So tell me why was your skirt undone."

"I-" I pause.

"Don't jump to conclusions!" I shout.

"Dam it Lucy!" Natsu roars and punches the door above me. I gasp in shock.

"I'm not F***ing stupid!" He shouts, "If he's pulling crap like that – "

"Like you pull on Lisanna?" I argue back, "You're not one to talk!"

"Lisanna?" He gapes, "This again?! We didn't – "

"I'm sure you weren't seeing her for very long, but the next thing I know you're kissing her!" I say offensively.

"But this is about you!" He hisses in frustration.

"I just told you to leave me alone!" I feel like ripping my hair out, "I came here to collect my things, not to argue with you!"

He moves away and sighs, whilst muttering under his breath.

"Well, I'm going now." I spin on my heel in a huff and open the door.

"Lucy-!" He suddenly grabs my wrist in a completely different tone, "Wait!"

"Yes?" I immediately turn to him sounding strangely hopeful.

His eyes stare deeply into mine for moments and my heart stops beating.

"You forgot your bag..." He breaks away and holds my purse with his other hand.

"Oh...right." I shake my head and take my purse. I then realize Natsu's is still holding my wrist so I forcefully pull away.

I quickly leave out the door. He's still an idiot, what was I even expecting?

* * *

"Oh, Lu-chan," Levy peers to the door, "You're back."

"Yeah, hey." I smile.

"Were you at Sting's?" She asks.

"I was, but I popped to Natsu's – " I freeze dead in my sentence.

"Natsu?" Her eyes widen, "How come?"

I sigh and walk over to her, "I might as well tell you everything."

I mean Natsu told Sting. There won't be any harm in telling Levy.

"Everything?" She questions.

"Yeah," I tell her as I sit at the small square table, "You might want to get comfy."

She nods and sits opposite me with a mug in her hand.

I explain everything to Levy.

"Natsu is your step-cousin!" She gapes.

"Yes." I nod, "To be honest, I forget that he is."

"But isn't it weird your step-mom didn't tell you that Natsu was living there?" Levy wonders.

"I guess so, but at the time it was a place to stay so I didn't question it, at all." I explain.

"Did you tell her and your dad you moved out?" Levy asks.

I shake my head, "I should tell them...But I don't want step-mom to feel sad or anything."

She nods in understanding.

"But all this time he was living with you?" Levy says still in shock.

"Yeah, and he said I couldn't tell anyone." I repeat.

"That's why you didn't invite me round straight away." She says in realization.

"Pretty much." I laugh.

"No wonder you were so close, he really does like you!" Levy gasps.

"No? We've already talked about that." I shake my head.

"I didn't know you were living together! It's obvious!" She tells me surely.

"No, he laughed in my face, remember?" I remind.

"You should really talk to him properly." Levy nods.

"Levy, there's nothing to talk about." I shake my head, "Anyway, I'm with Sting."

"It seems like your relationship with Sting is a barrier between you and Natsu." She strokes her chin.

"What?" I squint, "Natsu was the one who ruined things."

"Anyway, if he really liked me like you say, why would he basically ignore me at work? And at the very least not apologize?" I shoot questions.

"Maybe because you told him to leave you alone..." Levy suggests.

"Yes – But – "I start, "Since when does Natsu listen!" I huff.

"Maybe he was listening to you?" Levy continues.

"Look, he's a player. I don't want to be caught up in his stupid games. He has Lisanna anyway." I conclude bitterly.

"Just think about it, Lu-chan." Levy gives me cutting look.

I sigh. I'm_ always_ thinking about it...

* * *

_So, Natsu and Lucy ended up arguing again? She told Levy everything, do you agree with what Levy was saying? Do you think Natsu is going to keep the distance? Cos He better get his game on. xD_

_Let me know your thoughts in a review ;)_

_Thanks faw everythanggg x3 I'm glad you guys love this story _

_And to SabertoothFairy, Aww thank you :') But I'm afraid there is no secret! _

_See ya next time ~_


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Me and Levy walk into Fairy Tail Inc and see Natsu passing through the machine with his ID pass.

"Lu-chan," Levy nudges, "He's there. Are you going to talk to him?"

"No." I shake my head at her obscurely, pausing so Natsu can walk away without seeing us, "Definitely not at work."

"Let's go then." Levy starts walking swiftly up to the machine.

"Levy! Levy!" I whisper loudly, "Let him go first!" I point to his figure getting smaller.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She scans her ID card and walks past the reception desk.

I sigh and follow behind her hesitantly.

She walks (more like runs) up to Natsu with no subtly. I lag behind and watch her walk beside him; with his hands in his pockets.

She starts talking to him then turns to me and shouts, "Hurry up Lu-chan, we're gonna be late."

I widen my eyes at her. I'll be having words with her later.

"Right..." I laugh nervously and catch up beside her.

I make no eye contact with Natsu and he doesn't say a word to me.

Suddenly Levy gasps, "Oh no!" She stops.

Me and Natsu pause questioningly.

"I left something at home!" She says in a rush, "I'll see you later!"

"Levy wait," I reach out to her, "I'll-"

"Go, you're going to be late!" She calls and dashes off.

"She's right," Natsu speaks up, "No point of you both being late."

I open my mouth to say something and sigh.

Me and Natsu begin walking again, silently.

"Natsu," I start.

"I get it." He states.

"Huh?" I blink.

"I'll leave you alone." Natsu looks away.

"Huh?" I say; processing what he said.

"If you hate me that much..." He trails off.

"Natsu," I soften, "I-"

"Blondie~" Someone cooes and pushes in between Natsu and I.

I hear Natsu groan in annoyance.

"Are you okay?" Sting asks.

"I'm fine." I nod.

"Are you coming to mine after work?" He smirks.

"I thought we were going out?" I question.

"Na, I still need to cook you something." He smirks.

He starts walking at a faster pace, leaving Natsu behind.

"Sting I-" I glance back.

"You know," He pulls me closer, "I hope you didn't come to work with him." He whispers in my ear.

"No, I wouldn't-" I shake my head immediately.

"If you say so." He loosens.

Now that I think about it, ever since we started dating, he's changed. But I guess it's because we're dating, right? Our relationship is different now.

Anyway, why am I dwelling on it?

"See you later~" Sting winks as he strolls away.

I wave in return.

* * *

"Levy!" I shout and storm up to her desk.

"Lu-chan." She beams.

"What was that all about?" I whisper, "Making excuses?"

"Hm?" She says cheekily, "It turns out I didn't forget anything."

"Sure." I roll my eyes, "You're trying to get me to talk to him, aren't you?"

"Of course not." She shakes her head.

I give her a look and she gives me a cheeky smile.

"You should _at least_ talk it out." She emphasises.

"He said he'll leave me alone." I sigh, "If I hate him that much."

"What did you say?" Levy asks curiously.

"Sting came," I tell her, "So I didn't really get a chance to say anything."

She frowns, "But-"

"We'll talk about this later," I take a seat at my desk, "I've got a ton of stuff to do."

* * *

I flick through papers as I start walking to the Elites area, in search of Erza.

The meeting room door was ajared. She might be in here.

I walk up to the door, I'm just about take a look but I pause.

"You better not be pulling that kind of thing," A voice says quietly but scarily, "Because I don't give a S*** if she's your girlfriend."

There's a laugh.

"Seems like your having trouble accepting that I got her first."

"Stop F***ing around with her."

"It's not my fault you F***ed up with her."

"I just don't want you to hurt her."

"Like you did? Don't worry, I'll be careful."

"Why you-"

"You really can't take it, can you?" They chuckle, "That I got to taste those lovely lips of hers."

They're talking about me?

It goes quiet and I try to lean in closer, to hear if they are whispering. Unfortunately I stumble and knock the door wide open.

Sting and Natsu stare at me with shock, "Lucy-!" "Blondie-!"

"Hey..." I say awkwardly; unsure how to respond after what I heard.

"Did you-?" Natsu asks.

I feel panic arise, "Hm? What?" I say as cluelessly as I can.

"Nevermind." He grunts.

Sting walks up to me and places an arm around my waist, "Natsu, here is just lecturing me-"

"Shut up." Natsu glares at him.

"Oh?" He smirks.

"Blondie," Sting continues staring at Natsu, "I think you should stay away from him. He might pull one of those _dirty_ tricks." He emphasises.

Natsu glares at him as though he's sending a threatening message just through his eyes.

"I was just looking for Erza anyway..." I mumble whilst looking at the floor.

"Let's go look for her then." Sting pushes me out the door.

We walk down the corridor; down the silent bit where there happen to be no people, "Yesterday," He starts.

"You went to his house, right?" Sting says in a serious tone.

"Well..." I start uneasily, "I-"

"Blondie." He suddenly grabs my shoulder and pushes me against the wall, "Why are you even going there?"

"Because, I had to pick up some stuff that I left when I moved out!" I say desperately.

"Why did you lie?" He tightens his grips on my shoulder.

"Because you would be angry..." I whisper.

"You should have taken me with you." Sting stares at me intently, "_I_ don't want you being alone with him."

I avoid his gaze.

"I thought you didn't want anything to do with him." He says with annoyance.

I close my eyes.

"Blondie."

I squeeze my eyes.

"Blondie."

He takes a hold of my chin, "Look at me." He lifts and I open my eyes.

"I'm not angry." He says softly as he inches closer and his hand slides up my leg.

Suddenly I snap and instinctively shove him away. He moves back.

He stares at me in shock. I look back in shock. What am I doing?

"We're at work." I say to explain my sudden action and hurry away.

* * *

_A/N - Ohhhhh, she pushed him away! So Natsu and Sting were having a convo about her even though Natsu said he'd leave her alone? What do you think is going to happen next?_

_Tell me in a review below~_

_And I'm sorry for not updating in like a week! I've been so busy! T_T Thanks for your patience and support. _

_Mwaaa, stay safe and _

_See ya next time~_


	22. Chapter 21 in Natsu's POV!

_A/N – Surprise, Surprise! Yes, yes, a chapter from Natsu's POV. ;)  
Again, apologize in advance for swearing!_

**Chapter 21 in Natsu's POV**

I notice Lucy from the corner of my eye entering Fairy Tail, but I just act like I don't notice. She did tell me to leave her alone.

"Hey Natsu!" Someone calls. I turn my head slightly.

Levy quickly walks up to me, "How are you?"

"Fine." I reply.

"Hurry up Lu-chan, we're gonna be late." She shouts behind her and my eyes follow to Lucy. She walks to us hesitantly, she doesn't even look at me.

"Oh no!" Levy gasps.

I stop and look at her with a raised eyebrow.

"I left something at home!" She says quickly, "I'll see you later!"

"Levy wait," Lucy instantly reaches her hand out, "I'll-"

"Go, you're going to be late!" She shouts to Lucy and disappears out of sight.

"She's right," I say, "No point of you both being late."

Erza wouldn't be too happy either.

We walk in silence. I look away from her. This is so F***ing annoying. I can't even talk to her.

"Natsu," She says nervously.

"I get it." I fixate my gaze straight. I know what she's going to say.

"I'll leave you alone." I say, "If you hate me that much..." I tail off.

"Natsu," She says gently, I look at her, "I-"

"Blondie!" That annoying bastard interrupts and shoves in between us.

I groan in annoyance. He's always in the way of everything.

"Are you okay?" He asks.

No, she isn't F***ing okay if she's going out with you.

"I'm fine." She nods.

"Are you coming to _mine_ after work?" He smirks loudly. He's trying to rub it in my face. Who the F*** does he think he is? That little F***er, just you wait.

Wait she can't go there?! He'll try and F*** her!

"I thought we were going out?" She says innocently.

"Na, I still need to cook you something." He smirks. Bullsh*t! We all know you want to F*** her! I so wanna wipe that smug ass look off his F***ing face.

The worst bit is that he's got her fooled.

He then drags her off.

"To think I have to work with that bastard." I mutter to myself as I walk into the meeting room.

Don't tell me she's gonna go to his house, _alone_. Is she stupid? She can't go there!

"But she went there yesterday!" I grit my teeth and punch the wall, lightly.

"Whoa, Flame Brain..." Stripper raises his hands, "Someone's grumpy today."

"I'm not angry!" I snap at him.

"Yeah," He nods, "That's why the wall is cracking."

"Wha-?" I gape then look to where I punched.

"Oh sh*t!" I curse.

"Haha," Stripper laughs, "Erza's gonna kill you!"

"Oi!" I narrow my eyes, "Dam stripper, you better not tell her!"

"Just can't stay out of trouble." He tuts and shakes his head.

"I'm not in the mood." I glare.

He sighs, "What did he do_ now_?"

"That bastard," I spit, "He's taking Lucy to his house again!"

"It's only been one dam day and he's already planning to F*** her!" I say loudly.

"Wait!" I pause, "The F*** do you mean 'What did Sting do_ now?'" _I imitate what he said.

"You've been going on about him and Lucy for the past day or two." He rolls his eyes.

"The hell!" I shout. Psh, Stripper.

"Just admit you like her already." He says casually.

"What!" I shout, "No!"

"Why are you getting all pissy then!" He says annoyedly.

"I ain't F***ing pissy!" I shout in his face.

"Then calm the freak down!" He shouts back, "And stop swearing so loud!"

"I'm not F***ing swearing!" I growl.

"You just did, Flame brain!" He squints.

"You wanna go?" I grab his collar.

"Bring it on!" He scoffs.

"Look it's Lucy!" He calls.

"F***," I look around, "Where?"

Suddenly he gets me in a head lock.

"Oi, Stripper!" I start, about to knock his lights our.

"Look man," He says seriously, "You like her, yeah?"

"No!" I snap.

"Since when did was the last time you got so worked up over a girl, huh?" He shouts, "Instead of b****ing about it, get off your ass and do something!"

"But she said to leave her alone!" I yell back. She doesn't want anything to do to me. She doesn't even want to hear me out.

"What about you then?" He drops me and I tumble onto the floor, "Just say what you gotta say her."

"Flame brain." He smirks and then walks out.

I grunt and get off the floor.

That dam stripper...actually has a point.

The door opens and the bastard walks in with a smirk on his face.

"If it isn't Natsu." He says smugly.

"I know what you're trying to do, to her," I glare, "To Lucy."

"Oh?" He steps forward, "And what's that?"

"All you're tryna do is get in her dam pants." I spit bitterly, "Her skirt unzipped, yesterday after she was at yours?"

"I doubt that was a coincidence." I grunt.

"You saw Lucy yesterday?" He says with slight envy.

Of course. She wouldn't tell him.

"Yeah," I state, "She came to mine."

"Listen." I growl and walk to him.

"You better not be pulling that kind of thing," I grumble with clenched teeth, "Because I don't give a S*** if she's your girlfriend."

He laughs, ""Seems like your having trouble accepting that I got her first."

I swear I'm gonna clap him.

"Stop F***ing around with her." I clench my fist.

"It's not my fault you F***ed up with her." He says with that dam smirk.

"I just don't want you to hurt her." I warn him.

"Like you did? Don't worry, I'll be careful." He says sarcastically.

"Why you-"

"You really can't take it, can you?" He chuckles, "That I got to taste those lovely lips of hers."

That's it.

I start swinging my fist towards his face.

Suddenly the door flings open. I immediately freeze up when I see Lucy stumbles in.

Oh F***.

"Lucy-!" I say in surprise; focusing on her widened eyes.

Don't tell me she heard.

"Hey..." She murmurs.

"Did you-?" I panic a bit.

"Hm?" Luce blinks cluelessly, "What?"

Luce.

"Nevermind." I look away.

Sting walks up to her and forcefully grips his arm around her waist, "Natsu, here is just lecturing me-"

"Shut up." I say firmly.

He always F***s up everything.

"Oh?" He smirks.

"Blondie," The little F***er continues staring smugly at me, when he's supposedly talking to her, "I think you should stay away from him. He might pull one of those _dirty_ tricks." He emphasises.

I stare at him back, threateningly. I would have knocked him out, if Lucy wasn't here.

"I was just looking for Erza anyway..." She looks to the floor. She obviously feels uncomfortable. See look what he's gone and done. Psh. What a bastard.

"Let's go look for her then." Sting shoves her mercilessly out the door.

I can't.

I can't just watch him have her.

* * *

_A/N – So Maybe Gray knocked some sense into him huh? Hope you liked that chapter? Natsu was a bit of a mess, pardon his language xD_

_So is Natsu gonna finally take action? If so, what about Sting and Lucy's relationship?_

_Let me know in a review below._

_Thanks for all the support :)_

_Take care!_

_See you next time ^_^ ;*_


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Where is Gray?

Why does everyone disappear when I need them.

I sigh as I walk past the meeting room. I might as well check in here.

I burst in and to my embarrassment, I see Natsu.

We stare at each other; wide eyed.

"Um, have you seen Gray?" I ask awkwardly.

He responds late with a shake of the head.

"Oh." I say and immediately turn for the door.

Suddenly he grabs my wrist and I swiftly turn in alarm.

In an instant he pins me against the wall, clutching my wrists and crashes his lips into me assertively. I press my lips together in resistance, but he only becomes more aggressive; desperate for my return. He pushes me back with more force and I loosen unintentionally against his un-matching strength. He takes advantage of this and our lips start dancing wildly in sync causing sparks to ignite throughout me. He continues assertively; pushing me back against the wall. A moan slips from my mouth and I feel his curl into a smirk.

His hands release my wrists and they travel up my sides, causing a fuzzy feeling to fill my body. I instinctively wrap my arms around his neck, and push against his lips harder.

His tongue cunningly slips into my mouth; it wrestles with mine in a short battle for dominance which he wins. He pries deeper causing my senses to go wild.

Reluctantly he pulls away for oxygen. Both of us left breathless. Our breaths hitting each other's skin. My hands slide from his neck down to his chest.

Is this really happening?

He focuses on my lips and goes in closer, for another round, but I halt him by pushing against his chest.

His eyes glance up, in question.

"Natsu...Stop..." I say quietly, "This is wrong..."

"F*** it," His gaze moves to my lips in yearn,

"I can't hold back..." He says in huskily.

"You're driving me insane..." He edges closer again.

"No," I push against his chest once more, "And if Erza sees us..."

He ignores me and moves to my neck.

"I know you want me too, Lucy..." His lips gently graze my neck as he speaks seductively.

I feel small tingles from each touch.

He trails kisses upwards.

I crane my neck, "Natsu..." I gasp.

I then bite my lip; restraining the moans fighting to escape.

"Stop resisting, Luce." He says lowly. He bites my neck, causing a groan to break free.

He smirks against my skin.

"Natsu, you can't just suddenly do this." I manage to say in between breaths.

"I tried," He pauses, "But I can't stay away from you..."

"Lucy," He says temptingly, "I _need_ you..."

"You don't." I close my eyes.

"I do." He glides his lips up to my ear.

"I can't trust you." I squeeze my eyes tighter.

"I'll make you." He nibbles my earlobe.

"You're just playing with me." I state.

"You're playing with me too." He caresses my ear with his lips.

"Stop...If you continue" I try and raise my voice, "I'll get the wrong idea. I'll think you actually like me."

"Then I'll continue." He moves away from my ear; causing me to open my eyes. I stare into his alluring, captivating orbs.

"Why are you doing this?" I squeeze my eye shut again.

"I told you, I _want_ you." He whispers, "I can't stand back while another man has you."

"Do you know how jealous I was when he kissed you?" He growls lowly, "Do you know how jealous I get _every_ single time he _touches_ you?"

"The one kissing you then should have been me..." He clenches his teeth.

"I know," He leans closer, and our lips are practically touching, "You like m-"

"I know, I like you." I immediately say, "You know that too and you're taking advantage of it."

"So why are you with him?" He asks; pulling back a little.

I don't answer, "Natsu, stop-"

"Tell me." He says daringly.

"I don't-" I murmur, "Stop trying to confuse me."

"Then just be mine." He whispers hypnotically.

"You're making things difficult for me." I sigh.

"It doesn't have to be." He says.

"Just let me love you." He groans as he presses his lips back on to mine. He parts briefly and I push him away, "Stop."

"You suck at lying to..." He whispers with a small smirk.

I push him forcefully and start storming away.

"Lucy." He calls as I pull the door open, "Lucy."

He slams the door shut with his palm above me.

I grip the door handle tighter and attempt to pull it open.

"Answer me one thing," He says.

I continue to tug at the handle.

"And I'll let you leave."

I stop and stare at the door.

"Do you even like him?" He asks near my ear.

I loosen my grip on the handle, "Of course..."

"You hesitated." He tells me.

"So..." I mumble.

"You're lying." He continues.

"I've always liked him." I say.

"Really?" He grunts in amusement.

"And if not I can grow to love him!" I turn to face him with anger.

He can't question my feelings! I do like Sting, right?

"You can't choose who to love." He hardens his gaze, "It doesn't work like that."

"I do like him." I punch his chest lightly, "It's too late for you."

I push my other fist into his chest, "You can't just kiss me and-"

"He did that, didn't he?" Natsu questions. I pause.

"He kissed you and the next day you were together."

"But all those things you said," I continue to uselessly punch at his chest in frustration and confusion, "And Lisanna, you're with her, right? So why?"

"Lucy," He calls, "Lisanna doesn't mean anything to me."

"I was finally accepting that you don't love me and then you-" I say with upset, "You just kiss me. If Lisanna doesn't mean anything, I don't either."

"You're lying." I squeeze my eyes shut and continue hitting his chest, hoping he'd move away and let me go. But he remains. In a way it made me glad.

"Lucy," He says calmly, "Stop it."

I ignore him, "You can't suddenly just do all of this-"

He grabs a hold of my wrists slowly and halts them to his chest. I uselessly try and tug out but his grip is firm and I eventually give up.

I stare down.

He adjusts his hand so one hand is grasping both my wrists.

He holds my head with his warm hand framing my left cheek.

He gazes at me deeply and I can't pull away from the magnetic field between us.

"Lucy," His gingerly striking voice stops my heart,

"I love you."

I stare in awe, unable to even utter a word.

He releases me. It takes a moment for me to come back to reality.

I leave clearly very hot, flustered and confused.

* * *

_A/N- Bam! Did you expect that? xD How was it? About time he kissed her? XD Hope it wasn't boring though_

_So what is Lucy gonna do now? Is it over for her and Sting? Will her feelings become apparent?_

_Let me know in a review below! _

_By the way, thanks for all the reviews in a short amount of time. I publish last chapter and next morning I wake up to your reviews, yay :D _

_Stay tuned~_

_See you next time ~_


	24. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

"Lu-chan!" Levy shakes my shoulder – pulling me out of my muddle of thoughts.

"Hm?" I look up to her.

"Are you okay?" She says with concern, "You look really panicked."

"No!" I shake my head quickly.

"Lu-chan." She gives me a look, "Is it Natsu?"

"How did you know?" I ask.

"Just a lucky guess." She says cheekily.

"So did you talk it out?" She pries.

"Not_ just_ talking..." I mumble and look away.

She gasps, "What?"

I go quiet.

"He – We – " I can't manage to get the words out.

"Did he kiss you?" She widens her eyes.

I nod.

"Omg!" She gasps, "I told you!"

"Ssh!" I hush.

"But he just suddenly confessed and I can't – " I try and explain.

"So I'm assuming you didn't push him away either?" Levy asks.

"Yes!" I say defensively, but why did it feel good?

"Don't you like him anymore?" She frowns.

"Levy," I sigh, "I'm with – "

"Blondie." A muscular pair of arms wrap around my shoulders. I immediately freeze up.

That's right, I'm with Sting...

"Come on, let's go." He says as I'm still en-caged in his arms.

"I – " I start, feeling uncomfortable.

Levy glances at her watch, "Yeah, this day went quick, didn't it?"

"I have to finish up some stuff." I say; refusing to move at all.

"I'll wait." He releases me and reaches to the computer, "I can help you. But you haven't got anything opened."

"Right..." I say awkwardly.

Levy stares at me the whole time.

"_What?"_ I mouth.

She shakes her head.

"Shall we go then?" He asks.

"Uh sure..." I murmur.

"Lu-chan." She gives me a look, "We need to talk."

"What's wrong?" He raises and eyebrow.

"Nothing-!" I shout.

"Well, I'm sure it can wait." He smirks.

"Yeah..." I nod hesitantly.

Levy frowns.

"We'll talk at home." I tell her as I stand up, gaining some distance between Sting and I.

"Yeah." Sting grabs my hand and pulls me back towards him, "I just want to borrow her for a while."

He slides his hand around my waist. I look to the ground as we walk.

"Blondie." Sting breaks the silence, "You're acting different."

"You can tell me anything." He whispers.

"Mm." I nod, still not looking.

I can't stop my head spinning with thoughts of Natsu. All of a sudden, he just says he wants me, that he needs me, that he loves me?

There must be a mistake.

I enter through the door blankly.

"Blondie." Sting suddenly grabs my face roughly; catching me off guard.

I stare at him wide eyed.

He's going to kiss me, isn't he?

He pushes his lips onto mine whilst pushing me onto the sofa. We part as I fall back.

"Sting." I stop him before he leans in more, but his hand slides up my legs.

"What is it?" He says as his hands continue travelling up.

"I don't –" I start with difficulty as he continues rubbing the side of my body sensually.

His hand brushes over my chest and he unfastens the top part of my blouse.

He moves to the next button.

I grab his hand quickly to stop him.

"Sting, I don't want this..." I murmur as he stops, slightly shocked.

"How long are you going to make me wait?" Sting sighs as his eyes narrow ever so slightly.

"But we're going to fast," I say uncomfortably, "It's only been a few days – "

"A few days?" He says with drip of venom, "For me it's been more than a _few _days."

I don't like the way he's acting.

"I _care_ about you. I _love _you." He repeats, "What _more_ do you want?"

"So can't you do this for _me_?" He asks stirringly. My stomach churns.

"For _me_." He whispers.

"Sting – " I say with guilt, loosening my grip on his hand and before I can say anything else he goes in for another energetic kiss,

"Sting," I murmur in the kiss and push him away, "I'm sorry."

He still hovers above me.

"I can't – " I quiver.

"We should break up." I blurt out without thinking.

Everything is a mess. Nothing feels right.

"Lucy!" He raises his voice in shock and sits up. I shuffle so I'm sitting up also, opposite him.

"You love me and care about me and I don't want to hurt you," I explain; avoiding his eye contact, "Especially since I – "

"Since, Natsu and I kissed." I close my eyes and admit guiltily.

"He kissed you." He spits.

"I'm sorry." I say softly.

"Why is he was he even near you?" Sting says in an unreadable tone.

"You're going to break up for him," Sting says with jealousy, "After everything he's done to you?"

"No." I shake my head, "I'm not going out with him!"

"Then why did you say that?" He moves closer; trying meet my gaze.

"I don't want to hurt you." I say desperately.

He grabs my chin and lifts, "You'll hurt me more if we break up."

"But I – "

"He's nothing." Sting interrupts, "He doesn't love you."

"I'm so confused..." I say quietly, "I can't do this..."

"Forget him." He orders moving closer.

"I can't!" I say instantly and shrug him off. I widen my eyes at my instant response.

He pulls back.

"Please," I say sorrowfully, "I just need some time."

He stares at me.

"Blondie," He looks at me with a serious gaze, "I won't let you go to him."

"W-what do you mean?" I stare at him in panic.

He grabs my shoulders forcefully.

"Sting," I say in fright as pulls me in; pulling my lips onto his mercilessly.

I struggle at his chest but he holds me firm and assaults my lips, ruthlessly causing me to become suffocated.

I desperately grip at his shirt; I need air. Why is he doing this?

He finally pulls away and I gasp for air.

"More." He whispers breathlessly.

"W-What are you doing?" I say in scarce as I squirm a little.

He moves in closer again.

I push him with all my might, my whole body rejecting him. He traps me in his hold.

"Sting please!" I whimper, "You're scaring me!"

He freezes and leans his forehead against mine, "I'm sorry..."

His hand slides back and forth up my leg.

"I didn't mean to scare you." He whispers, "But I've waited so long to have you..."

"And he comes along and snatches you away..." He says in disgust.

"I care about you, more than he _ever_ will." His hand slides threateningly higher.

"Stop." I stop his hand uncomfortably.

He stops, "Okay."

"But don't break up with me." He says sounding demanding.

"I need time..." I murmur.

"Okay," He says quietly, "I'll give you time. As long as you come back to _me_."

I go silent.

"I'm gonna go home now." I tell him as I'm about to stand up.

"Wait," He pulls me back and kisses me briefly.

And with that I uneasily leave.

* * *

_So they're having some time off? Natsu's actions sure got her in a muddle. Sting didn't seem too thrilled either. So do you think he just want her body? Or do believe that he does actually love her too?_

_Let me know in a review below~_

_Thanks for the many reviews, that was the most reviewed chappy __! I love hearing from you guys!_

_See ya next time :)_


	25. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

I arrive home, but Levy isn't in. She texted me saying she went to the shops because we're running low on a few things.

Suddenly I hear a knock.

Is that Levy?

Is she back already? Maybe she forgot her keys?

I open the door.

My eyes widen.

Eek - !

I instantly smash the door close and lean my back against it as my heart races nervously.

It's my imagination right.

"Lucy!" He knocks.

How can he be here?

"Luce," He knocks again, "Open up."

I stay silent.

He goes silent too.

Wait is he gone?

I open the door slight and peek through the tiny gap. But I see him still standing there.

I quickly push but he bashes his fist against the door, not allowing the door to close.

I push against the door with both hands. He only jabs his foot between the gap so the door doesn't budge a bit.

"Why are you here?" I say in effort as I still try hard to close the door, "How do you know where I live? Are you following me now?"

"No! Levy told me!" He protests, "I gotta give you something from Erza."

"Luce." He repeats lowly and I slowly but cautiously open the door and back away.

He walks in and closes the door. I keep my distance.

"Here." He holds out a small usb stick.

"A usb?" I blink.

"Yeah, it's got some files on it..." He murmurs; still holding it out to me.

"Why wouldn't she just email them?" I ask suspiciously.

"I don't know!" He says with a tinge of annoyance, "Why you asking me?!"

He's acting totally normal; completely unphased, like nothing even happened.

I take the usb, trying to avoid making contact with his hand.

He turns around and heads to the door.

I don't get it.

He confesses and then acts like everything is normal.

"Lucy," He turns his head to look at me with determined eyes locking onto mine, "I ain't given up."

"I meant what I said." He states, "And I ain't giving up 'till I make you mine."

I find my heart racing as I clutch my chest.

He then leaves out the door.

And I'm left here dumbfounded.

Well...That's nice to know.

A few minutes later, Levy enters.

"Hi Lu-chan," She says as she carries in two plastic bags, "I thought you were having dinner's at Sting's?"

"I told him I need some time." I say simply.

"You mean you broke up?" Levy gasps.

"Well, I guess we're taking a _break_." I say sheepishly.

"Yeah, you need to work out who you like." Levy tells me as she places the bags into the kitchen and I follow behind her.

"Natsu clearly likes you and Sting too." Levy breaks down as she opens a cupboard, "Now you have to choose." She places the cans inside.

"But Natsu suddenly – " I start and quickly open the fridge to hide my face. Just thinking about him causes my face to heat up.

"Sting said he liked you for a long time, but you had no clue, right?" She points out.

"Well..." I ponder, I stare into the cold fridge as I push in the bottles of milk, "I guess so."

"But ever since we started dating, Sting's been acting different." I confess.

"Maybe you don't like him in that way?" Levy suggests.

"But I can't just break him off..." I mumble.

"But if you don't like him, what's the meaning of you being together?" Levy questions.

"But he really cares about me..." I murmur.

"I know," Levy nods, "But you shouldn't pretend you like him. He'll understand."

"I don't think that he will..." I sigh.

"Why not?" She frowns.

I try to tell her about Sting and what happened, but I find it difficult so I decide not to go on further.

"Anyway, Natsu came here before!" I turn to Levy in shock, "I panicked!"

"He did ask me before where you were staying." Levy says casually.

"And you told him!" My eyes freeze in disbelief.

"Yes, why?" She says to me innocently.

I sigh and droop my shoulders, "He was acting all normal until he said..."

I turn away in embarrassment, "He isn't going to give up apparently until I'm 'his'."

"Aw," Levy cooes, a bit like Mira, "I didn't think he would just let you go."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I cringe a little in embarrassment.

She does a cheeky smile and begins chopping a carrot, "So did he come_ just_ to tell you that?"

"No," I shake my head and pull out usb stick, "He said Erza gave it."

"Oh..." Levy lingers momentarily.

"I should check what on here though," I say, "It might be important."

"Okay." She nods as I walk out and into my room.

I jump on my bed and open up my glossy pink laptop. I tilt it to the side and jab the usb stick into one of the slots.

I wait for it to load and I click to open the contents.

What?

That's strange.

I remove the usb stick and insert it again.

Still?

I blink at the blank screen. The usb is empty, there's no files – nothing.

I'll ask Erza about it tomorrow.

I sigh; closing the laptop and decide to help Levy with dinner.

* * *

"We've got another meeting today..." I moan in nervousness as Levy and I walk down the corridors.

"You'll be fine." Levy tells me surely.

"But Natsu and Sting..." I murmur as my stomach churns.

"It's not like you can avoid them." Levy frowns.

"I swear you're always right." I sigh.

"Not always, but most of the time." She nods with a acknowledged smile.

"See you." I wave as we part ways.

"Bye!" She waves back and I hurry off into the Elites' area.

* * *

I stand outside the meeting room to compose myself.

"Lucy." Someone taps my shoulder. I turn around in fright as my heart jumps out of my chest.

I turn only to see Rogue.

"Rogue!" I say in surprise and place a hand on my chest.

"Lucy." He repeats.

"You scared me!" I breathe a sigh of relief.

"Oh sorry, I'm in the way." I say with embarrassment as I move out the way and let Rogue enter first.

I enter quickly behind him, almost like I'm hiding behind him.

I see Natsu sitting on the left and Sting on the right; both opposite one and other and both with a free seats next to them.

They both glance at me.

"Hey." Sting greets.

"Hi..." I mumble as I watch Rogue take his seat at the end of the table and decide that I should sit beside him.

Rogue stares at me with a blank expression with a _slightly _confused look in his eyes.

I smile meekly.

I look straight ahead and see that Natsu's eyes trail to me from the corner of his eyes, then trail to Sting a few times.

I think he's realized something's happened between us.

I look down at my lap and when I look back up, to my relief his head is turned away.

I feel Sting's gaze focused on me. When my eyes meet his, he doesn't turn away, he continues looking right at me as he rests his head in one hand.

Gray then strides in and starts bickering with Natsu, making things feel less tense. Then Jellal and Erza walk in hurriedly and the meeting begins.

* * *

I take no time to leave the meeting room as soon as the meeting is done. Ah, I forgot to ask Erza about the usb! I'll ask her later.

I notice Sting following behind me, eventually catching up.

"Blondie." Sting stops walking and I halt a little in front of him - not turning back.

"Can we talk?" He asks.

I turn around slowly, "I said I need – "

"No, come on." He starts walking away.

I hesitate and am tempted to just scurry off but I comply.

I walk behind him and he leads me to an empty corridor and I become weary.

"When you say you need time, does it mean you don't even want to talk to me?" Sting says softly yet still with firmness.

"No – I," I say in guilt, "Just need space..."

He quietens and continues staring.

"As long as you come back to me." He strokes my cheek with his finger and then walks away forwards.

I watch as he disappears down the corridor.

"As long as you go back to _him_?" I hear some grunt from behind me, causing me to jump.

I see Natsu leaning against the wall casually.

"Natsu!" I gasp in shock, "Were you-?"

"You like him, _right_?" Natsu smirks a little, "You've_ always_ liked him, huh?"

He echoes what I said before.

"I-"

He steps a closer.

"So Lucy," He say in a knowing tone, "Why do you need _time _and _space_?"

"I just do!" I shout carelessly. I can't let him know that he's confused me so much - I can't!

He moves dangerously close again and I back up against the wall.

"Lucy," He says in captivity, "I know you feel the same way."

"I felt it." He whispers as he inches closer, not holding me in place at all, "You felt it too. When we kissed." His lips almost touching mine and my face is currently on fire.

I close my eyes expecting for him to kiss me.

But he doesn't.

I still feel his breath hitting my skin but he doesn't kiss me.

I open my eyes.

He backs away, but is still close, "You're only foolin' yourself. Dopey." He chuckles slightly towards the end.

"Cos right now," He says softly, "You _want_ me to kiss you."

I'm too nervous to even say a word.

"I can." He purrs, "If you let me."

He remains there as I remain silent.

"Just say it and I will." He says ever so sexily, his orbs still not leaving mine.

I try regain my ability to speak, "Y-You shouldn't be so close to me at work."

I say expecting him to move away.

"You're right," He agrees, "Because you drive me crazy."

"That's not what I meant," I say quietly, "You'll get in trouble."

"I don't care where the hell we are, I'd kiss you anyway." His eyes boring into mine, enchantingly.

Feeling lured in; as if against my own will - I press my lips to his.

The passion immediately kicks as my whole body burns up through the fiery intensity growing with every tantalizing touch of our lips connecting. Soft moans escape from me as I pull him closer by the collar and he presses his hand against my head.

"Lucy..." He groans sexily as we part.

I find myself flushing at my own actions.

"Natsu!" Another voice shrieks in shock, "Lucy!"

We immediately pull away and flick out heads up to see Lisanna bubbly with envy...

* * *

_A/N-Things be gettin' steamy xD Another smooch lol, But Lisanna saw :O Dun, dun, dun!_

_How do you guys like Natsu? And what do you think is going to happen with Lisanna? What else will happen?_

_Let me know in a review below!_

_Thanks for your lovely reviews I never even imagined this would get over 100 reviews/follows/favourites! So thanks every single one who reads! If you guys are enjoying it, thats enough for moi ;)_

_Anyway, See you next time ~ :*_


End file.
